Lalu week 2016
by Diasphro
Summary: Here is my entry of Lalu week 2016! Day 1 - Aquarius, Day 2 - Devilish, Day 3 - Dream, Day 4 - Sparks, Day 5 - Manga, Day 6 - Games, Day 7 - Prey. It's rated M for Lemons on Day 3. Have fun reading. Updated Day 7! Finally \(o.o)/
1. Summaries

**Welcome to the Lalu week 2016! *yeah party***

 **You can find the summaries of all the days below all my chattering. .'**

 **Day 1-5 are all oneshots, day 6 and 7 will follow each up. Unfortunately are day 6 and 7 not finished yet, I will not make it before the deadline, but don't worry I will work on it, when my exams are finished (two weeks q.q ….)**

 **I apologies for any grammatical mistakes, my beta hadn't had the change to read it.**

 **I do not own the characters, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Have fun reading!**

Day 1 Aquarius

Aquarius was sent to earth to cool her head down after a huge fight in the Celestial spirit. The saddest thing is, that the next day would be her birthday. Lucy managed to surprise Aquarius with some help of Mira and Laxus with a party.

Day 2 Devilish

Team Natsu, the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus were sent on a mission to fight some dark guilds who were connected to some underground organization. At the last dark guild Lucy felt something wasn't right and ran outside. She gasped at the sight in front of her. There stood Laxus kneeling like a statue well looking at two burned corpses.

Day 3 Dream

The spell called sandman gives the mage the power to control dreams. It started in history as a spell to give people a nice dream, especially children. Later on, formally in the dark ages, it was used to torture their prisoners while they were sleeping. When the council found out about this, they made a law that forbid anyone to use this spell ever again. So it became a lost magic.

Day 4 Sparks

It's winter and Lucy get a little bit problem with some static charge. Every time she touched someone she gets a shock, in the end it was Laxus that could help her problem.

Day 5 Manga

Happy and Natsu had found a mysterious manga in the old library and succeeded in sneaking it out. Lucy who was there in cleaning the library was called awake by a drunken Bickslow. Laxus annoyed because he was the first person Bickslow had managed to call, had already teleported to him. Their call was interrupted by strange creatures attacking them. Lucy having a slight clue of what is going on went out of bed to help the city.

Day 6 Games

Lucy and Laxus are kidnapped to participate in a game. Without their magic and a bomb placed on their neck braces, they try to manage to survive in the wilderness and outsmart the enemy.

Day 7 Prey

This story continuous were day 6 Games has stopped.


	2. Day 1 - Aquarius

Day 1 – Aquarius

Lucy was drinking hot chocolate while enjoying the view of falling snowflakes. This is the way she likes it. No running in the snow, but watching the beauty while having it cozy and warm. She was glad that Natsu crushed in her bed in this time of the year, only doesn't it really helps if he left the window weight open. _They never learn._ She chuckled at the thought of her own team.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when one of her key started to glow. A golden light appeared in her room and within seconds stood Loke before her. 'Loke? What happened, what's wrong?' His suite was a mess and little bruises could be seen on his face. 'Nothing to worry about, I came to tell you….' He stopped when another spirit came through the portal.

'That I will be staying here for today.' Said Aquarius with a packed bag next to her. Lucy was more terrified then shocked at the moment. Aquarius had a deadly murderous aura around her and she was obviously not here at her own free will.

'Aquarius?! Why are you here?'

'Huuh! You don't like me being here, you little brat?'

'That wasn't what I meant…'

Aquarius glared at Loke, who was smiling sheepishly. 'I think I leave you two be.'

Lucy wanted to grasp for help but Loke disappeared in a cloud of smoke before she could reach him. She turned to the angry spirit in her room and her eyes widened when her spirit was nowhere to be found. She ran to the window and saw Aquarius floating on the snowy streets. 'Aquarius wait!' Lucy ran and grabbed her jacket and scarf on her way out, putting it on, before the winter air could reach her skin.

'Aquarius, what is going on?'

Aquarius turned around and gave her a glare. That subject was of limits, that's for sure. Lucy didn't understand the situation she was in, but behind all the anger in Aquarius eyes, she could find a slight glimpse of sadness. _Why would Aquarius be send to earth?_ Lucy concentrated, but couldn't feel her magic draining, when Aquarius was floating in front of her. _Is she on her own magic?_ It was a quiet walk, no one said anything and when Lucy attended to talk, was a glare her answer.

It surprised Lucy, when she found them standing before the Fairy Tail guild's doors. 'Your guild has a swimming pool right?'

Lucy nodded, knowing she now have permission to talk. 'Down the hall on the left, next to the training ground.' Aquarius slammed the doors open and glared to everyone who were staring at her. 'Why are you staring at me, do I have something on my face?' Before Macao could say anything, he was thrown against a wall by the force of water coming from Aquarius urn. Lucy smiled sheepishly and walked over to Macao to give an apology for her spirit behavior. Everyone who had been staring had now avoided any eye contact. The spirit floated further into the guildhall. The ends of Aquarius mouth were slightly curling when she found Cana drinking.

Cana's eyes widened when a force of water pushed her into the air. Cana's mug with beer felt on her head and the fluid of her beer was dripping from her face on the floor. She felt her blood boiling, she looked around for the culprit and saw Aquarius laughing.

'Hey Bitch, what the hell are you doing!'

'I didn't like your face, little girl.' Said Aquarius with a devilish smile.

'That is not a reason to attack someone.'

'Drinking alone, no boyfriend to accompany you? As expected of a zero point woman.'

'And you can't still see the difference between allies and enemies, acting all mightily because of the audience of some man, cheap woman.'

'Zero point.'

'Cheap woman.'

'Uhm….Aquarius, didn't you wanted to swi….' Lucy said sheepishly while holding her hands up, to try to calm the ladies down.

'Don't interrupt us!' they yelled on the same time.

'Ai…'

After some squabbling, Aquarius had finally left the guildhall, to swim in the swimming pool. Lucy sighed in relief. She was overflown with questions, that she couldn't answer.

'What's up with her?' said Cana annoyed while ordering a new mug of beer.

'Sorry, I have really no idea, I only know that she will be staying here on her own magic.'

'For how long?'

'I have no idea.'

'Tch, if she gonna attack me one more time without a good reason, then I….urgh! Sorry Lucy, I know she is your spirit, but I can't stand her.'

The celestial mage wanted to smile and wanted to let Cana know that it was ok, but it wasn't. Aquarius was her first real friend. There must be a reason why her spirit was behaving this angrily. _Loke had bruises all over. Did she fight Loke? What had happened in the spirit world?_ She laid down her hand on her key and tried to call any of her spirit, but no one was responding. Happy when she felt finally a response, but was frowning when she saw only a letter coming through a portal.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm sorry for this sudden event. I understand it is confusing of what is going on and I can't tell you all the facts. I have permission to tell you this. There had been a fight in the celestial world between some spirits, by the order of the Celestial King was Aquarius send to earth to "cool her head". It saddens us, especially because her birthday is tomorrow, please try to give her the best days she will ever have._

 _Sincerely your prince._

 _Poor Aquarius._ Thought Lucy while thinking of her own childhood. Birthday should be something special, something fun and something to celebrate with friends and family. An idea popped inside of her head. She gave the letter to Cana, who frowned first at the letter, seconds later was guilt written on her face. Lucy walked over to Mira, who had just putted down a mug of beer in front of Laxus. Lucy whispered some words into Mira's ear. Laxus sighted and knew what was coming. Not only Mira grabbed the arm of Laxus, but also Lucy grabbed one of his arms.

'Do I have a say in this?' said Laxus, while he was dragged to the storage room.

'No.' said Lucy and Mira on the same time.

'Tch, women.'

Aquarius was laying on her back in the water staring at the cellar. She rubbed a tear away from her cheek. It had been hours. Swimming was always a thing that could calm her down, but not today. Guilt, sadness, anger. _Why did this happen to me? Why did they send me to earth?_ She looked at the door when she noticed Cana standing there. 'What do you want, little girl?'

'I came to apologies. I had my right to be angry, but I had no right to call you cheap.'

Aquarius sighed. 'I guess….I shouldn't have attacked you…I had a rough day…..Sorry.'

'Hey, why don't you come drink a beer with me, it's on my cost.'

'Beer? I haven't drunken that in 200 years.'

'Really? Under which rock have you lived?'

Aquarius chuckled. 'I brew my own drinks, little girl. With my kind of life you will get some weird hobby's at times you have no master to serve.'

'Oh really? I like to try something of that.'

'You are 2000 years too young to try that liquor.'

Cana laughed. 'You really don't know me.' Aquarius floated out of the pool and shook her head.

 _I know humans better than you._ 'Let's just start with a beer and then we will talk about if you are worthy of my brew, little girl.'

'I will hold you on that.' Cana smirked and opened the door to the guild hall.

Aquarius eyes opened wide. The guild hall was decorated with little stormy lacrima floating in the air, forming little stars, while another part were forming the words: "Happy Birthday Aquarius". The guild members were standing under it with presents in their hands.

'Happy Birthday!' they yelled all in one go.

Lucy ran to her with a present in her arms. 'I know we are a day to early, but….'

Aquarius gave her a hug and a tear escaped her eye. The water spirit noticed what she just did and quickly made a distance, holding her arms crossed under her breast. Avoiding the eyes. 'You are still nothing, compared to Layla.'

Lucy smiled. 'You're cute.'

'Don't call me cute!'

Lucy reached her arms out. Aquarius looked at the present with a curious look. The spirit wrapped the papers and saw a little frame with a picture of Layla and her spirits, Capricorn, Cancer and herself. Aquarius smiled at the memory. 'Thanks.'

'Let's party!' yelled Cana while holding her mug of beer in the air.

It was evening and the last train had arrived at Magnolia. Team Natsu's mission had taken more days then they had anticipated. In some way they had destroyed more things then the other mission in the past when Lucy had participated. It had sadden them, that Lucy wanted a break, but on the other hand they were just glad to be home. The mission was the hell, well the repairing was… _It's not the same without Luce._ Thought Natsu, while still recovering from the train ride. _Even if there was free food, it wasn't worth it._

Happy was shivering form the cold and was glad that Natsu was a heating source in this kind of times. He laid on Natsu's head while trying to get as much heat as possible.

On their way to the guild they could hear the loud noises of the guild. Natsu smirked and began to ran. 'Oi, Natsu why the hurry?' Yelled Gray in annoyance. Gray and Erza began to ran after him, when no answer could be heard.

Natsu slammed the guild doors open. 'Hi, minna we're back!' Some welcomed him home, while others were busy drinking and fighting to notice his presence. Natsu felt fired up when he saw Max flying at the guild doors direction. Natsu flamed his fist and punched Max back into the fight, that had started ten minutes ago between Elfman and some other guild charged at Elfman and wanted to punch Elfman with his flamed fist. He stopped Natsu's fist and slammed his arm made out of stone into Natsu's head. Natsu duck but not enough and Happy was pushed with force up against the ceiling. Happy felt down on a table, clenching his hand on his head, he looked around and his eyes met those of Lucy and next to her those of Aquarius. Sweat was dropping of his face. 'Oh, no. Aquarius is here!'

'I heard that, blue one. Want to be crushed?'

'I'm scared!' Yelled happy cowering in fear, he closed his eyes and ran to Lucy.

'Who do you think, you're hugging at.' Said a deep deadly voice.

Happy opened his eyes and saw Lucy chuckling on the right side of him. His eyes went up, he saw not the boobs he was hoping for but a manly muscular chest and finally he met the eyes of a furious Laxus. Foam was crawling out of Happy's mouth, when the blue cat lost his conscious. Aquarius laughed at the pity sight of the blue cat in front of her.

Lucy shook her head and took another gulp of her mug of beer. She looked at Aquarius who was laughing and drinking with joy on her left side, while Laxus was smirking and drinking on her right side. Cana, who was sitting next to Aquarius was going for her sixth barrel of beer was laughing with them. It was a strange but pleasant group.

Finally Gray and Erza entered the guildhall, before Gray could reach the table with Lucy, he was tackled down to the ground by a crying Juvia. 'Gray-sama! Juvia missed you.'

'Juvia!'

Juvia's body was changing into water and it didn't matter what Gray tried, he couldn't escape her grasp.

'That girl, is a 2 point woman.' said Aquarius, while shaking her head.

'Erza, how was the mission?' Lucy asked while waving at Erza.

'It was a success, but no reward. Those two idiots had destroyed the whole village and kept fighting even after I had knocked them down, twice.' Shaking her head followed by a deadly glare. 'Next time I will accept no "no" from you.'

Lucy smiled sheepishly. 'Aw that is too bad. I had just made a strawberry cake in my free days and I really wanted to practice some more.'

Erza deadly glare changed with slight glimpse of happiness. 'Can't help it then. I accept a no, as long as I can taste some of your self-made cake.'

'Deal.'

'Erza join us and grab a mug!' said Cana. Aquarius took a strange bottle from her bag and glanced at the brawl. The noise from the fight was getting worse and she was getting annoyed. She noticed the same annoyance on Laxus face.

A chair was flying in their direction. Aquarius grabbed her urn, gave a glimpse to Laxus, who nodded with a chucky grin and she gave an evil smile to the fighting group. A large amount of water came out of her urn and pushed the chair and the people, who were fighting into the wall at the end of the guildhall. Laxus snapped his fingers and everyone who had been soaked was electrocuted.

From the pile of unconscious people, crawled Natsu out and climbed on the top. 'MUAHAHA, who is next!' He walked to Laxus. 'Laxus, fight me!'

'He is really a stubborn one,' said Aquarius.

'Tell me about it,' sighed Laxus. Natsu rushed to him with his flamed fist ready to strike. Laxus just simply chopped Natsu's head to the floor. This time Natsu really lost conscious. Cana grabbed Happy and placed him next to Natsu's body. 'Now that that is over, I have waited the whole day for your self-made brew Aquarius.'

'Self-made?' asked Lucy curiously.

'You humans are far too young to try this brew.'

'Woman, again with the age. Let's make a bet otherwise.' Said Cana with a mischievous smile.

Aquarius smirked. 'Hmm, ok. The losers, who can't hold their liquor are a slave for the winner for one whole day and will do everything what the winner ask of them.'

'Alright then, I'm in.' Cana smirked with excitement and putted down her mug in the middle of the table to achieve some of the brew.

'I accept this challenge.' Said Erza proudly and laid down her empty mug next to the other mug. Without having drunk anything, she knew she had an advantage on the others.

Aquarius looked at Laxus who was shaking his head. 'Don't look at me.'

'Aw come one, little boy. Is the bet to boring for you, huh?'

'I prefer some other people to be my slave for one whole day.' Said Laxus while looking at Natsu with an evil smirk.

'So let's change the bet to the losers and someone else to their choice out of this room, will be a slave for one whole day.'

" _And I will help you with a particular celestial mage."_ Laxus eyes widened, of a whisper he only could hear. He noticed the mischievous glance in Aquarius eyes who was trailing a glance between him and Lucy.

'Fine.' Said Laxus and he also sat down his mug in the middle of the table.

Lucy not having heard anything, knew what was coming and smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry, I can't hold my liquor. It would made no sense to….'

'Lucy.' Said Erza with a deadly aura.

Lucy sighed. She had felt somewhat guilty of leaving Erza alone with the two boys and using her strawberry cake addiction as an escape route. _Oh well why not, it's Aquarius party. I know I will regret this decision, but everyone is having fun._

'Alright then.'

Aquarius filled the mugs with her special brew, grabbed another small bottle and dropped a couple droplets in each mug. 'What's that?' asked Laxus suspicious.

'That little boy, is a special ingredient to make the brew extra strong for an half hour. I made it myself. This is also one of the reason I think you humans are far too young.'

Everyone grabbed their mug. Some were sniffing on it, some were just observing the weird red color. 'Everyone ready?' Asked Aquarius.

They slammed their mugs against each other and began to drink the red color brew.

'This stuff is good!' cheered Cana.

'It's good indeed.' Said Erza.

'It burns.' Said Lucy with a painful face.

'That's the alcohol, Blondie.' Grinned Laxus, while Lucy pulled out her tong to him.

'I know right.' Said Aquarius.

Laxus clenched his hand to his head while trying to wake up. The first sunbeams were lighting up the guild. Mirajane had already started to clean things up. The guildhall was a mess. People were laying around. Some people hugging each other in their sleep. Some with clothes on, some other with no clothes at all. He shook his head when he noticed a broom sticking out of Max his ass. _I don't even want to know._ His attention went to a head with blond hair laying on his chest. Laxus smirked at the images of last night. Him laughing his heart out together with Cana and Aquarius, while Lucy was making cat sounds. Erza was yelling angry at Gray and Juvia, who was sitting in front of her, too scared to do anything. Natsu and Happy running out of the guild with fear in their eyes.

Laxus came out of his though when Aquarius asked Mira for some water. He managed to stand up, without waking up Lucy. He regretted it. His headache was killing him. He walked not in a straight line to the bar. Mirajane just came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water. 'Mira can I have your special juice.'

'Sure Laxus, I prepared a lot for today.'

A glass with green smelly juice was put before him. He flinched back by the disgusting smell, but knew it was a miracle juice for the hammer man after a good party. He gulped it down in one go, held his head down and tried to ease his stomach.

'Good morning, little boy.' Said Aquarius with an amusing tune.

'Old hag.' He smirked.

A wrinkle was formed on her head but she pushed it away.

'Who did won the bet?'

Aquarius smiled. 'Me of course. You humans are far too vulnerable. The fast regeneration of a spirit can be useful sometimes.'

'So the extra deal is…?

'Off. You didn't win.'

Aquarius looked at Lucy and back at Laxus and sighed. 'She is really naïve and blind in these kind of things. Be straightforward.'

Laxus eyes widened. 'Did you just gave me advise.'

'Don't get used to it.' Aquarius drank some more water and enjoyed the silence of the morning.

Laxus looked at the doors and sniffed in the air. The doors opened and their stood his team. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen standing as statues in the opening with their eyes wide open, looking at the mess.

'Aw man, we missed a glorious party.' Bickslow grabbed Evergreen camera from her handbag and made pictures of people, who he just couldn't ignore. 'Blackmail, blackmail.' Yelled his totems while Bickslow was laughing in himself.

Evergreen rushed to an unconscious Elfman and slammed her handbag in his face. Elfman opened slowly one eyes. 'Ever….' He stopped midair when he noticed the murderous aura around her. 'ELFMAN, WHO IS SHE!'

Elfman looked left and saw a woman lying in his arms. 'Ever this isn't what it looks like.' Elfman stood up to explain. 'Elfman….so big.' Mumbled the sleeping woman.

Evergreen's head was red of furious. 'Ever it's not what you think.' Evergreen pulled her spectacles of her head and turned Elfman into stone. She ran furiously out of the guildhall.

Freed tried to ignore the unconscious bodies and the commotion and walked to the bar.

'How did the mission go?' Asked Laxus still with a painful expression of his headache.

'No problems could be found. Why was there a party?'

'Aquarius birthday.' Pointed Laxus out.

'My apologies Miss Aquarius for not be able to attend this big day, I like to congratulate you.' Said Freed while bowing.

'Boy, you are stiff, but thanks.'

Aquarius floated to her master and pushed some hair out of Lucy's face. Aquarius smiled and noticed the call of the Celestial King. 'It's time to go home.'

She looked at Laxus and Mira. 'Thanks for the party it really meant much to me.'

Laxus nodded while Mira was waving goodbye. Aquarius body lighten up in a golden glow and in a second she was gone with her received presents and bag.

Lucy woke up by the sudden light and she grabbed to her head. _Headache._ She walked to the bar and thanked Mira, when she putted down her hammer man juice. She gulped it down in one go, managed to hold it in. She looked around her. 'Where is Aquarius?'

'Home.' Said Laxus.

Lucy felt relieved. 'Then that means she was able to cool her head.' Lucy mumbled to herself. Her fingers went to Aquarius key. Her eyes changed into horror. 'Laxus is it true! Did Aquarius won the bet.'

Laxus nodded in confusing by the sudden change in Lucy's emotions

'What have I done!'

'I'm gonna be a slave for Aquarius, one whole day !' Cried Lucy.

 **Well that was day 1 already!** **I hope you like it!**


	3. Day 2 - Devilish

**I first want to thank the people who has favorite or followed my story, it really gave me a smile on my face.**

 **Here is Day 2, have fun reading!**

Day 2 – Devilish

It was really exceptional, but team Natsu, the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus were on a mission together. Not because they wanted to, but because they were commanded to. The council had some information about a big underground organization that involved several dark guilds. They wanted them to stop there plans and capture as many dark mages as possible. Everyone was complaining about the other team and that they were powerful enough to deal with the dark guilds themselves. Only Lucy, Erza, Freed and Laxus were waiting, ignoring the fight between their teams and looked to Master Makarov who had almost lost his patience. His hand grew large and smacked the other mages down. To prevent any competition between the team, Master Makarov had decided to switch some members in the teams itself and forced them to work together. In the end were Lucy and Gray switched with Evergreen and Freed. Lucy could understand the switch, but she doubted it was a good idea. It was a dangerous mission and both teams had now new members. They didn't knew what everyone's best qualities were and weren't played on each other.

Arguments were useless, Master Makarov had set his mind and ignored every yell he could hear. When everyone had settled down and grabbed his stuff for a month long mission, they met at the train station and each team went his own way to find those dark guilds. They kept in contact through the communication lacrima and they let the other know if they had defeated one.

Laxus had now pointed Lucy to come up with the strategies, now that they were missing Freed. Lucy doubted first in her ability, bus it wasn't something new for her. She was the brain in team Natsu together with Erza, so making strategies and plans for the mission wasn't that hard. The hardest part was that she didn't knew how capable Bickslow was. She had read about seith mages, but never knew how far his control and power was. Laxus is a powerhouse, she didn't doubted about that.

She was a little bit insecure in the beginning but after a couple dark guilds, she was getting a little bit more confidence. Laxus approved her plans and added sometimes his own idea to it. Gray didn't liked the switch, but he kept his head cool and trusted Lucy for the completion of the mission. He had fight Bickslow a couple times, but they were electrocuted by Laxus when they went too far. Lucy just laughed at hem. It felt somehow as the old team, but they knew nothing could replace their previous team members.

They were finally at the last dark guild on there list. They had spied the first couple days the activities of the guild and Lucy had a feeling something wasn't right. They didn't felt like dark mages at all, but couldn't explain why. She pushed her thoughts away and told her plan for an attack in the morning. Laxus would go for the guild master while the others would be focusing on the other members. It was very simple plan, but this guild didn't need a difficult plan. Most of the dark mages were under class B in ranking. While their team had class A mages and higher. It shouldn't be a hard fight. Only the guild master could be a problem, but Lucy knew that Laxus could take him.

Lucy, Gray and Bickslow were fighting in the guild, while Laxus had followed the guild master to another location. Lucy was alert on everything, something wasn't feeling right. Her thoughts were interrupted by a large magical explosion outside the guild and she suspected that Laxus had finished his fight. The only difference was that the magical explosion felt more raw then the normal controlled magic that Laxus had used. He a strong mage, who had perfect control over his magic in every situation, it was weird that she felt something else in his magic. Alarms were ringing in her head and she yelled to the others, that she wanted to check on Laxus. Gray and Bickslow were first confused by the sudden change, but nodded and made a path for her to escape. Lucy knew the two were strong enough to finish the job and she ran outside. She saw smoke coming from one area and she started to ran in that direction.

At the open field she was shocked by the sight in front of her. Laxus stood there on his knees like a statue looking at two burned corpses. Lucy didn't needed to be a doctor to know they were dead and was shocked, her legs were feeling numb. These were the first real corpses she had ever seen since she had joined Fairy Tail. Also the first time her own team member was involved in the dead of another mage. What had happened here? Did he lost control? She heard footsteps running behind her and she knew Gray and Bickslow had finished the job. They stopped besides her and looked at the scene with their eyes wide open. Bickslow was the first one to respond and walked to Laxus, with his wooden totems flying behind him. 'Boss man, are you alright?' he asked with worry in his eyes. When he got no answer he bowed forward and looked into Laxus eyes. His soul was there, but he wasn't responding to anything. It was as if his mind was frozen. 'Shit!' He cursed behind his teeth. Lucy was getting finally some feeling back in her legs and walked to them, while Gray decided to inspect the burned corpses.

'What is it?'

'His mind is trapped, I have seen it ones. It's no fun shit, I can tell you that.'

'What do you mean?' Lucy asked now completely freaking out.

'Something must have happened here, that resembles a certain event in his past. He is stuck, trapped or something, to relive his past over and over again, until he can finally break free.'

'Can't we do anything?'

Bickslow shook his head he laid down his hand on Laxus shoulder and saw his soul not responding to his touch. 'He can't feel anything, he isn't here.'

Gray almost vomit from the smell of the corpses. At the first glance he noticed it was a woman and a man. The woman seem to embrace the man who was laying on the ground and their faces were pointed in Laxus direction. Gray found a wallet some further away from the corpses and looked through it. He saw a picture of the man and woman smiling while holding a little boy. They didn't looked like dark mages at all, but more like a happy normal family. 'Oi, did anyone seen a little child in the guild?'

Lucy and Bickslow looked up and tried to recall the fight. They shook their heads. 'Why?' asked Lucy.

'There is a child on this picture, the guild master had a family, I'm gonna research some more, something is fishy here.'

Lucy nodded and looked back at Laxus she placed her hand on his hand. She was shocked by how cold his hands felt and Lucy couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes. 'Laxus please, come back to us.' She pulled his hand against her cheek and try to warm it up. Bickslow saw Laxus soul responding a little and knew that everything would be ok. He kept his mouth shut and looked at the change in front of him.

 _Laxus cursed and wanted to forget this, he wanted to forget his past. He knew something wasn't right and he saw that Lucy had the same doubt as he had._ Laxus had followed the guild master outside the guild. They had fought in a field, the battle was over in a couple minutes. The lightning mage was just too powerful in comparison with the guild master. The man was trying to get up after his last attack. Laxus shook his head and wanted to fire another attack, just enough force to make him unconscious. He launched his fist to fire another lightning strike when suddenly a woman came running to the badly hurt man. She embraced the man and glared to Laxus with tears in her eyes. 'You monster. YOU ARE THE DEVIL!' she screamed. The word devil was repeated multiple times in his head and he saw his past flashing in front of him.

The situation was the same as now, but instead of the guild master and the woman he saw the faces of his old childhood friend and his mother. The mother was glaring at him, while both Laxus and her son, who was laying in her arms, were badly wounded. The only difference was, was that the little boy, in her hands heart had stopped beating. 'YOU ARE THE DEVIL!' the woman cried. Laxus wanted to run. He had just killed his only friend and the woman he saw as a motherly figure glared at him with so much pain, that it hurt him to look at her. Guilt and fear was crawling inside of him. He didn't meant this to happen.

He ran until they were out of his sight. Everything went black in front of him, he felt ice forming around his feet. He couldn't move, but he didn't wanted to move. Why didn't he die instead of him. He deserved to die of what he had done. Ice started to grow under his feet and had almost completely consumed him, until he felt something warm at his right hand. He couldn't see first what it was, but slowly a hazy image was forming. He heard a gently voice calling for him. Suddenly the image was getting more clear, he suddenly recognized the chocolate brown eyes and the blond hair. 'Blondie?' He slowly asked.

She smiled brightly, while tears were still falling from her eyes. She embraced him and Laxus eyes widened by the sudden hug. He looked around and noticed Bickslow grinning with his tongue out. 'Welcome back, boss man.'

He looked around and saw the two burned corpses laying on the ground. Again guilt was filling in his bones.

'How long was I out?'

'For two hours.' Said Doranbolt with a serious face, who was standing next to Gray. Laxus noticed a hidden glare in Doranbolt's eyes and knew that his gut was right all along. This hadn't been a dark guild at all. 'Laxus, we want to ask you some questions, about…..this incident.' A couple rune knights standing behind Doranbolt looking at him with a vicious glare. Laxus stood up and freed himself from Lucy's embrace. He walked away and didn't responded by the yells of Doranbolt. Bickslow felt anger boiling but smirked when Lucy had done the job he wanted to do. Lucy slabbed Doranbolt in his face. 'Can't you see how much he is in pain!'

The rune knights wanted to attack, but Doranbolt held up his hand and stopped them. He looked at Lucy and saw how Gray and Bickslow were backing her up and standing beside her.

'Go follow him Cheerleader, we will keep the council at bay.' Bickslow said with a serious expression.

'Follow him, follow him!' Yelled his wooden totems.

Lucy nodded and ran after Laxus. Gray cursed behind his teeth. After founding the picture, he tried to research some more and came to knowledge that the council intel was wrong on purpose. It was true that this guild had helped the dark guild, but that was only because the child of the guild master had been taken hostage by one of the dark guilds. Erza call confirmed his theory. On the lacrima she told him they had founded a little boy in the basement of one of the dark guilds. Gray had asked to show the little boys face on the lacrima. His eyes widened when the boy was the same child as on the picture in his hand. He was pissed off, why hadn't the council told them of this kind of information and he saw in the glare of Doranbolt that they knew. It had shocked him that Laxus had killed someone, but he had seen guilt and fear in Laxus eyes and knew that it had been an accident. He just hoped that Lucy would be able to help him. If she couldn't, than no one could.

A couple miles further she saw Laxus sitting on the ground in front of a lake. He looked so vulnerable. She walked to him and kneeled down to embrace him. His muscles tensed by the sudden touch.

'Tch, Blondie…why are you hugging me?'

'It felt like, if I wouldn't hug you, you would disappear.'

Laxus sighed 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Then don't. I'm just staying like this as long as you need it.'

His breath stammered in his throat while his body shook once in a while, while the warmth of her embrace was reaching his core.

'Laxus, don't fight against it. Just cry your heart out.' He looked up and saw the sadness in her eyes, but also concern and care. She smiled softly. 'I'm here for you. I won't tell anyone I promise, it will be our little secret.'

He concentrated on the comfortable warmth of her body, the glance of her eyes and knew he could trust her. He knew she wouldn't look any different at him if he would show her his fear, his doubt, his guilt, his pain, him being him.

When the first tear had finally fallen, he couldn't stop the sadness, guilt and fear in his heart. He cried his heart out and Lucy just stayed there while embracing him. He didn't knew how long they had stayed there but he was thankful. It didn't change his past, it didn't change that he had killed two innocent people in a mission, but it gave him a little bit of strength and comfort…for now.

 **That was it for day 2, this story has potential for a multi-shot, let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome. :)**

 **See you guys tomorrow *waves***


	4. Day 3 - Dream

**Whoop whoop its day 3 already! Warning this chapter is rated M for Lemons! And is inspired by the current lalu story I'm writing. This will be my first lemons so don't be hard on me ;-) Thanks for all the people who have ambushed the favorite or follow button, it brought a smile to my face! ^_^**

 **I do not own Fairy tail and the characters, only this self made up story.**

 **And an apology for any grammar mistake, this week is without my beta reader...**

Day 3 – Dream

 _The spell called sandman gives the mage the power to control dreams. It started in history as a spell to give people a nice dream, especially children. Later on, formally in the dark ages, it was used to torture their prisoners while they were sleeping. When the council found out about this, they made a law that forbid anyone to use this spell ever again. So it became a lost magic._

Lucy cursed behind her teeth. It was the ninth time she needed to buy some groceries this week. She knows who to blame, especially when the rubbish was more laying around her fridge then actually in the trash cane. Not only did they eat her fridge completely empty, they even managed to destroy a royal house during a mission. She was broke and needed to get some money fast. Maybe she should help Mira behind the bar in exchange for some food and find some solo missions to get her rent before the next week.

Lucy sighed while grabbing some yoghurt and fruit and laid it down in her shopping basket. This could be the worst week of her life. Not only has she ever been so broke in her life, she has also never been so humiliated in her life. People all around her were staring at her, some with concern, some others were suppressing their chuckle. Lucy had hoped for a different reaction from the latest Sorcerer Magazine. She had literally a stalker. Everywhere she walks she hears a snap of a camera. It wasn't Jason, oh she wished it would be Jason. A new reporter had made it his job to report every little detail about her daily life. Why? How should she know? She wasn't destructive like her team. She hadn't defeated her opponent at the games. She can't remember anything in her life that could make her famous, well in the eye of the reporter at least. Not a single human being has asked for her autograph, so she is sure that the reporter is doing this for personal manners.

Lucy looked up, she noticed how an old lady was having trouble with her groceries and wanted to help her. Even after so many times the old lady had tried to reach at the top shelf, the jar with dried sweet tomatoes never came closer then only the touch of her fingertip.

Lucy reached and pulled out the jar and gave it to the woman. 'Owh, thank you my dear.'

'No problem ma'am.' Lucy gave the woman her usual smile. The woman frowned at the sight of the blond woman in front of her. 'Poor child, your head is screaming with stress. I have something for that.' Lucy looked shocked, while the old lady was grasping her in bag. _Was it that obvious?_ Lucy eyes felt heavy, she hadn't been sleeping well lately by all the commotions. She reached for her eyes to check if her layer of make-up was still there, what was camouflaging her dark circles.

'Ah found it. Take one pill before sleeping, that should do the trick.'

Lucy raised an eyebrow when the woman just shoved a little bottle into her hands. She looked down on the bottle and opened her mouth to say something, but when she looked up again, she noticed that the woman had disappeared. 'Where…' Lucy looked around, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. _How strange._

Laxus grabbed his head, again a freaking sleepless night. As far as he could remember he had always trouble with sleeping. His team knows about it, hard to hide it, if you go on a mission together for a month. Freed had tried to make some special runes for him, but it made it even worse. Nightmares of his own mother were chasing him, not aware why. He could hardly remember his mother, but he has a feeling it has something to do with his sleeping troubles. Ever since he had fallen asleep after a good fuck with a woman, he noticed that he could only sleep peacefully when a woman was sleeping next to him. He couldn't explain why but he didn't give a damn. He searched up more women and slept with them. Every night he had another one, but since a couple weeks even a woman couldn't give him the rest that he needed. He looked like the walking dead. He could tell that his team was concerned, even gramps had given him a holiday from any missions or paperwork. He just simply shrugged, even if he would take a holiday, that wouldn't solve the damn problem.

He looked up when he noticed an old lady bending down to grab some oranges, who had fallen from her basket. One orange was rolling to his feet. Laxus bend down and grabbed the orange and gave it to the old lady. She smiled to him. 'Thank you young man, how kind of you.'

Laxus just nodded and wanted to leave. He noticed how the old lady had shoved a strange little bottle in his hand. He looked at it and turned around to find the old lady, but she was nowhere to be found. He found a note attached to the little bottle: _Sleeping pills._

Laxus looked around again and tried to smell her scent. His eyes widened, her scent was completely gone. _That wasn't a normal old lady._

'Natsu! Get out!'

'Aw Luce, we like to hang out here.'

'Aye.'

She normally would have enough patience for her best friend, but not today. Wrinkles were forming, by every excuse, they came up with to stay. 'Lucy Kick!' Natsu flew out of the window with Happy in his arms. Lucy closed her window and locked it up. She heard another snap of a camera and she looked down to the bushes. She was boiling inside. _Why don't he leave me alone?_ She grabbed the curtains, closed them quickly and laid down in bed. For the first hour she had tried to find the sleep she eagerly needed and her mind went to the old lady's little bottle. She turned on the light, opened the bottle and found little colorful pills. The color was really off and she didn't trusted it first. Everything was just too much, she just wanted some simple sleep. She didn't care anymore, even if she would be poisoned, she grabbed a glass of water and swallowed the pill down her throat.

She felt the stress in her head lighten up. She turned off the light and went back to bed.

 _She felt a pleasant warmth next to her and frowned when she knew it couldn't be Natsu. The warmth wasn't melting her, but instead gave enough warmth to be even comfortable. She opened slowly her eyes. Light of the morning sun was already lighted up the room. She noticed how her head was resting on a big men's chest and she felt an arm around her waist. Her eyes following the muscular build to a sharp jawline and her eyes widened when she recognized the person next to her. Her finger slowly tracing his abs…..to his chest…..up and down until he shuddered slightly under her touch. She stopped and looked up. His eyes were still closed. She was curious, exited and afraid at the same time. They never had been this close before. It was only a greeting or a good bye, that was their daily talk. They didn't knew each other. Why would I dream about him?_

 _She traced again with her finger from his abs to his chest until it went up to his neck and touched his cheeks. She noticed the rough feeling under her finger when she touched his scar by his right eye. She traced back to his mouth. He slightly moved and Lucy flinched back again, amused by the little game in front of her. Her finger went back an traced his nose to his forehead and went back down again. He moved again and she stopped again._

' _Don't stop.' He finally said. Lucy's chuckled silently. This was a side she had never seen before and it made her curious how Laxus would be in real life behind his mask. She continued her tracing and felt how Laxus fingers was making little circles on her skin, by her waist under her pajama shirt. He slowly turned around and rested his head on her forehead while her head was laying on his arm. His other free hand went to her hip. She could feel how her cheeks was warming up, not particular that he was closer to her, but more of the sudden hard member she felt against her leg and she was suddenly glad that he hadn't slept naked._

 _She could feel how his roughly fingers were circling on her hip and went down on her naked leg. She gasped at the sudden little shock she felt from his fingertips and heard a softly laugh. She looked up and flinched a little bit back when her eyes met blue stormy eyes. She was overwhelmed by another shock and she saw the sudden lust in his eyes. A little red blush was crawling on her cheeks and she bit unconsciously on her under lip as response. Laxus came closer until his roughly lips were touching her lips. Shocked by the sudden change, it took her a couple seconds to respond. Laxus lips were grinning slightly when she finally was kissing him back. His hand what was shocking her leg went to her panties and gave her a slightly shock. Lucy gasped again and Laxus took advantage and pushed his tongue in her mouth. He moved slightly until he was on top of her, while leaning on his elbows. He broke the kiss for some air and started to kiss from her neck to her collarbone. Lucy felt a slightly pain when he was sucking on her skin and noticed how her arousing was growing. Laxus pulled her pajama shirt above her head and enjoyed the sight in front of him. His hand kneading her breast while his mouth was sucking of her nipple. She moaned when he slightly bite her and felt the tender touch of his tongue circling around her sensitive nipple. He went down while kissing her stomach and stopped at her panties. She couldn't think straight and was overwhelmed by his touch. She felt embarrassed and her mind was screaming in her head. She wanted to cover up her breast and closing her legs, but one look of those lusty eyes melted her uneasiness away and she shuddered, when he pulled down her panties. He traced her leg with soft kisses and stopped at her thigh and sucked hard again. She moaned when his tongue was licking her feminine lips. His tongue circling around her clit and he sucked softly on it. Lucy was feeling all kind of new sensations, that she had never felt before. She had read about it, how it should have been and feel, but no book could have prepared her for this. Her hands were clenching on the sheets on his bed. She felt how one finger went inside of her. She couldn't explain what this new feeling was but she felt shocks trough her body and her body was asking for more. 'Ah, Laxus.' She was shocked by her own words, but knew it had worked somehow. Laxus was sucking harder on her clit while his finger was searching for the right spot. When he had found it, she felt her body screaming from the sensation._

 _Everything was feeling sensitive after her sudden release and saw how Laxus was licking off his fingers from her juice. He pulled down his own boxer to free his own harden member and crawled back to his place above her. He kissed her on her lips, while shoving his member gently into her. She wanted to cry of the sudden pain of her virginity wall, but knew how her cry was disappearing in the kiss. She saw the shock in Laxus eyes, but also guilt. The pain had disappeared and she slowly lifted her head until her lips had reached his ears, while her hands were reaching his back. 'Take me, Laxus Dreyar.' She didn't knew this side of herself, but she wanted this. She wanted to feel him. She wanted him. The guilt in Laxus eyes changed into lust and Lucy gasped for aired when he went inside of her, with one fast stroke. He speeded up the pace and Lucy was clenching her nails in his back. She felt the same sensation coming and she yelled his name. A couple seconds later she heard Laxus voice, when she felt some warm liquid filling her womb. 'Shit….awrgh….Lucy!'_

 _They both laid down on bed gasping for air. She laid down her head against her chest and crawled against him. He laid his arm around her and kissed her softly on her hair. They felt how their eyelids were getting heavy and sleep was overwhelming them._

Laxus awoke by the sudden sound of his alarm clock. He slammed it off and glanced right from him. No sight or smell of Blondie could be found. _Tch, what kind of a dream was that?_ _If those pills could give him every night such a good dream, he should ask the old lady for the recipe._ He shrugged the thought away. On the contrarily….it felt almost too real for his taste. Before you knew it, you wouldn't be able to see the difference between reality and a dream. He doesn't want to think what Jiji would do to him if he just came inside the guild and kissed Lucy in front of everyone without any explanation. He shook his head, while holding in a laugh. _She probably would Lucy kick me, if I did._ He walked to the bathroom and took a cold shower to wash away all the memories of his dream. He had liked it, he had liked it….too much. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted her in his arms falling asleep, knowing she will be there when he will wake up. He didn't understand why. Images of his mother popped up inside of his head and a headache following his lead. He suddenly noticed a slightly itching pain on his back and he felt little cuts underneath his fingers, while he was searching for the source of the sudden pain. He turned off the shower and walked to the mirror and his eyes widened when he compared the wound with his dream. It was on the same spot were Blondie had cut him, with her nails. _Well shit!_

Lucy opened slowly her eyes and stretched. She felt great, it had been ages when she had slept so well like this. A blush crawled on her cheeks, when she remember her dream. She sat up, her eyes widened by the sudden blood on her bed and between her legs. _It's not my period…have I forgotten my pill?_ It burned between her legs and with every step she tried to make, she could feel her muscles complaining. In her bathroom she was holding her breath. She felt relieved when she noticed the empty spot on her pill strip, but felt anguish when she noticed the hickeys in her neck and on her collarbone. _That was a dream right?_ Her breathing went quicker and she tried to remember the places where Laxus had kissed her. She bend down and looked to her thigh and saw another hickey. She was literally panicking now. Her brain was trying to make every possible explanation, but everything stranded on a dead end. Her head was burning, she turned on the shower and tried to was away all her thoughts.

 _What should I do? How should I face him? I can't avoid the guild, I need to find a job for money….._ An idea popped into her head. _Grab a job and run out of the guild as fast as I can._ She can't avoid him for long, but she can try to avoid him until the hickeys were gone. Lucy nodded to herself and finally could relax. Her muscles were feeling less stiff and the blood had been washed away. She searched her apartment for the pills, but they were nowhere to be found. _Who was that woman?_

She grabbed some clothes and thanked the four gods of Ishgar that it was winter. No one would notice if she was wearing a turtleneck sweater and a black legging to cover up some hickeys.

Lucy had almost run to the guild from her apartment. It was still early in the morning and didn't wanted to test her luck later on the day. She stopped in a second when Laxus came in her sight. _Why is he here!_ The wind was carrying her scent and before she knew it, was Laxus eyes locked on her. Lucy sighed. Just her damn luck. She shook her head and tried to remember her training when she was a heiress. She walked in a normal pace and tried to calm down. 'Morning Laxus,' said Lucy with a smile.

Laxus nodded in return and followed her to the guild. There was an uneasy silence and Lucy felt Laxus eyes in her back. She carefully turned her head, met his gaze and tried to smile normally to him. She looked back in front of her and continued her normal pace.

Laxus turned his head when he noticed he had been staring at her for a time. 'Blondie…did you by any change dreamed tonight…aboutushavingsex.' He mumbled the last part out of his lips.

It didn't needed a genius to figure out what he was mentioning. A blush was crawling on her cheeks and she wanted to run away. Even Laxus wasn't feeling comfortable about this subject. They never really had talked in the guild, only a greeting or a wave and suddenly they had sex in the same dream. 'Laxus I…' Laxus cut her off when he noticed the reporter in the street was glancing at them and he smirked a cocky grin. 'So that's why the Sorcerer Magazine had so much info about you.'

Lucy turned around and cursed behind her teeth. 'I have tried everything to get him away. I had even yelled at Jason to fire him.'

With a simple snap in his fingers, came a lightning bolt charging at the reporter and electrocute him. Lucy eyes widened from shock. 'Laxus! Why did you do that?'

'He was bothering you.' He shrugged.

Lucy putted down her fingers on the bridge of her nose. 'I don't want to know, what the article will be, after this.'

'Jiji will handle it.'

'That is not the point, you can't just….Laxus?' She noticed how Laxus was looking around him. _What was it this time?_ 'Laxus?'

He sniffed the air and noticed the scent of the old lady, without thinking he grabbed Lucy wrist and pulled her in the direction of the scent. 'Laxus! What is going on?'

'I smell the old lady from yesterday.'

Lucy eyes widened. 'The old lady, the lady who gave me some of her weird sleeping pills.'

He glanced back. 'You had also some of those pills? So it wasn't a dream then?'

Lucy blushed and didn't knew where she should be looking at. His hand felt so comfortable, but everything in her head was yelling no. She didn't knew him. She only had sex with him in a dream…..what wasn't a dream at all.

They ran out of magnolia into the forest and stopped slowly when the old lady came into their sight. She turned around and smiled to them. 'How nice to see you two.'

'Who are you?'

The woman looked at Laxus and shook her head. 'I don't think you came all the way here to learn my name, young man.'

'Woman, what were those pills?' He asked annoyed.

'Those were just sleeping pills.'

'Ma'am they weren't just sleeping pills, were they….' Lucy asked afterwards but stopped when she saw a change in her facial expression. The old lady looked curious.

'Aren't they? What kind of dream did you had?'

Laxus and Lucy looked at each other and turned their heads with a blush on their cheeks.

The old woman chuckled softly, enjoying the sight in front of her. 'That should have been an interesting dream, if you both can't respond to my question.'

The old lady looked up breathing the fresh air. 'Those pills had a spell on them based on the lost magic called sandman. They helped the children to sleep and having good dreams, while the dreams were controlled by the mages.'

Laxus was on guard. 'Did you take control off our dreams?'

The old lady just shook her head. 'I didn't. I only gave you two the pills. I'm not a mind mage who can control the reality in someone's mind. You took control off the dream yourself.'

Laxus looked confused by the short explaining, while Lucy was putting the little puzzle pieces together. 'So our minds were connected in some way, but why did it became reality?' asked Lucy concerned.

The old lady nodded her head. 'Everything what happens in the sandman dream world, will be reflected on the real world. That was also one of the reasons it became a lost magic, it was too dangerous in the wrong hands.'

'Why? Why us?' asked Laxus.

'Didn't you both had trouble sleeping for different matters? Young man you couldn't sleep because of unclear memories of your mother. Your father had never loved you and you couldn't get real love from your gramps. This young lady will never leave you, never really hate you and can love you for who you are, not what others think of you. While you dear can't sleep of all the stress around you. You need control in your life to get focus on. The young man can give you that control, while giving security and real love that can't be bought with money. Don't be afraid of the pain of love, like your father did, but embrace it and go on an adventure. Love isn't all about pain and loss, it can also be very warm and gentle.'

They both looked at the old lady and then to each other. Lucy noticed the movement of Laxus nostrils and knew what it meant. 'She is gone again isn't she?'

Laxus simply nodded. The silence was awkward but on the other side, very comfortable. 'So….what are we gonna do now?' asked Lucy with a little blush.

'We could get some dinner tonight?'

'I would love to, but I can't tonight. I need to get money for my rent, but after that it will be no problem.' Laxus bowed forward until his head was resting on her shoulder.

'Why don't we go on a mission together, long enough to get to know each other.' whispered Laxus with a cocky smirk in her ear.

Lucy gasped at the strange sensation she felt when his breath had reached her ear. 'That would be great.'

Laxus kissed her neck and moved to her lips. She felt the warmth of his lips on her skin and felt how the strength was leaving her legs. He stopped and smirked to her. 'Let's find a mission, Blondie.'

 **That was it for today all. I hope I will have some internet tomorrow to post the next story, oh well otherwise just 2 stories on day 5.**

 **Kick, slam, push, hug the favorite or follow button. Hopefully see you tomorrow! :D**


	5. Day 4 - Sparks

**Could find internet*oh yeah* Whoop Whoop day 4 has begun. Time for another one shot. This time something simple and small ^_^ with not much history or thought about it. Have fun reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy tail and the characters, only this plot.**

Day 4 – Sparks

Lucy was combing her freshly washed hair and was pouting. It was winter and her hair was extremely static. Even Cancer couldn't do anything against it, he even got a shock by trying to touch her. She hated the winter. Her hair was a mess and she could barely touch anyone without getting a shock. She sighed and left her apartment, well dressed against the snow, to the guild for her breakfast.

She flinched back when a shock came through her hand when she tried to open the guild door. She cursed behind her teeth and tried to get her usual smile back on her face. It was still early and only a couple guild members were in the guild hall. She took a seat next to Laxus and waited for Mirajane who came out of the kitchen with a large plate with food, what was obviously for Laxus. 'Good morning Lucy, the usual?' smiled Mira.

'Good morning Mira and Laxus. Yes, please.' Laxus nodded at her presence and began eating his breakfast.

Lucy smiled when Mira came back with her breakfast and putted down a plate full of pancakes and her strawberry milkshake. They ate in silence and more people came walking into the guild. 'I will help you with that Mira.' Lucy smiled to Mirajane while she grabbed an empty plate. Their hands touched each other and they flinched back by the sudden spark and shock. The empty plate felt to the ground and shredded into pieces. Everyone's glared at them and wondered what happened.

'I'm so sorry, Mira.'

'Don't worry about it, I will be right back.' Mirajane smiled and disappeared into the kitchen again to grab something for the broken plate. Everyone's was relieved to know that it was only an accident. Lucy sighed and looked down and hadn't noticed that a sudden lightning dragon mage had come closer to her. Lucy looked to her left and flinched back by how close Laxus was. 'Laxus, you scared me.' She smiled to him.

'Blondie, why are you charged?' Asked Laxus while one of his eyebrows went up. Lucy sulked. 'I don't understand why, but I have this problem always in the winter' she sighed. 'It's really annoying, I can't touch anything without getting a…..'

Laxus had grabbed her hand. Lucy wanted to flinch back, but was surprised, when no shock came from the touch. He brought her hand to his mouth and he slowly opened his mouth. Lucy eyes widened when small little sparks went from her body to her hand and ended inside his mouth.

'Try to touch something now.' He smirked while releasing her hand.

The guild doors smashed open and everyone looked up by the sudden morning call of the flame dragon mage. 'LUSHY,' yelled a blue exceed cat and was suddenly hugging her between her breasts. No shock. Lucy looked back at Laxus and gave him a warmly smile. 'Thanks Laxus, that really helped.'

Happy the blue exceed cat looked from Lucy to Laxus and back. 'How cruel! You are ignoring me.' He suddenly cried. Lucy looked back at Happy and chuckled. 'Sorry Happy, I will give you a fish to make it up to you.' Happy cheered while drool was coming out of his mouth by the thought of delicious fish.

Gray came without a shirt walking through the guild doors and it wasn't a surprise that he didn't had any trouble with the snow outside. He was so used to the cold that he forgot to close the doors, what resulted in annoyance and yells from everyone in the guild. Gray yelled back and before he knew it a flame fist punched him into the wall. 'Close the door, not everyone is an ice princess like you.' Yelled Natsu.

'What did you say, flame brain!' yelled Gray back.

Lucy sighed at the brawl that was coming. 'Blondie, come to me if you are charged.'

Lucy looked at him and nodded her head. 'Will do thanks.'

She came back, multiple times, he didn't mind. It was a free snack for him anyway. 'Thanks Laxus, I own you one.' Smiled Lucy while walking out of his office. Laxus shook his head and noticed Freed came into his office. 'What is it Freed?'

'Sorry for the interruption Laxus-sama, but I was wondering why you kept eating the electrical charge instead of helping her. She could easily get rid of the electrical charge by not using boots with rubber soles or changing her comb or by wearing other clothes….' He stopped when he noticed a sudden glance in Laxus eyes.

'I know.'

'I will take my leave then.'

Laxus looked at his paperwork and shook his head. _Blondie was smart enough to find that out herself._ Laxus had a cocky smirk on his face. _I'm not complaining at all._

 **Small chapter isn't it! Hopefully you liked it. ^_^**

 **Kick, slam, push, hug the favorite or follow button. ;-) See you guys tomorrow with Day 5 – Manga.**


	6. Day 5 - Manga

**Whoop whoop day 5. I'm not really pleased with this one myself. It's been written in a hurry and I can really see that back in the story. After my exams I will probably rewrite it a little bit so that some parts would make more sense. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. My beta reader couldn't read it and as I said it is made in a hurry, but still I like to wish you fun, while reading it.**

 **I do not own Fairy tail and the characters, only this plot.**

Day 5 – Manga

'Achoo!' _No this wasn't a sneeze because someone had been talking about me, this was a sneeze because of the dust inside of my nostrils._ Dust, dust and more dust as far as her eyes could see. Until now she couldn't complain, it was an easy job for 80.000 jewels. Just cleaning up an old library in the old parts of Magnolia. Natsu and Happy were complaining about how boring this job was, but after her murderous glare they finally gave in and to be fair it was her time to choose a job. No fighting, no danger, it was a job with a chance on the full reward. 'LUUUUUCCCEEE, I'm bored.' Complained Natsu while lying a pile of books.

'Then help me finish cleaning, instead of using the books as a lounge.'

'Lucy, I'm hungry.' Complained Happy who had been lying on Natsu head.

'We just ate!'

'But Lucccyyy?'

Lucy ignored the complains, while cleaning the next shelfs with a soaked rag. A cloud of dust slipped inside of her nostril and another sneeze was crawling up. 'Achoo!'

Lucy eyes closed when she lost her balance from the ladder and thanked the four gods of Ishgar that she had fallen on something soft.

'Urgh…It's raining Lucy.' Natsu was rubbing his head, while his lounge had been scattered around on the floor.

'Lucy, you're heavy.' Whined Happy.

'I'm not fat you stupid cat!' With a fierce kick Happy flew against another uncleaned shelf. Lucy felt immediately guilty when she saw books falling on top of the cat's head, but on the other hand it felt at some point, really refreshing. She grabbed the ladder and placed it back to its previous place.

Happy clenched his hand to his head and flinched back when another book felt on it. The book slammed on the ground open and Happy's eyes widened.

'Natsu! Look what I found!'

'What is it Happy?'

'It's a book with a lot of pictures with fish in it.'

Happy touched the image of the fish, but flinched back by the sudden movement of the little fish. 'Whaaa! It moved.'

'Uh, it moved? Let me see that.' Natsu grabbed the strange book out of Happy's little paws and looked at it with a bored expression. His eyes widened and he became excited. 'Whooaa, I can't see any fish, but Igneel is in this book. He looked at the cover. 'Im…Imag….inis the M…an…anga? Manga?'

'That's a book with a lot of pictures of fish?'

'No, see it's Igneel!'

Happy shook her head. 'Natsu, how can you see fish for Igneel?'

He wanted to grab the manga book but was pushed away by Natsu. 'Oi, I'm reading it at the moment.'

'How cruel! I had it first!'

They were fighting and more books were falling down. 'Guys? What are you doing? Huh did you found a picture book of our guild?'

'Guild?' they asked at the same time. They looked at the book again.

'It's about Igneel!'

'It's about fish!'

Lucy ignored them, when a new fight was starting and read the cover. _Imaginis the Manga._ _Was there someone who called Imaginis. Imaginis…. Imaginis. Can't recall anyone with that name in our guild. Maybe did Reedus made it. I guess I can ask Master about this._ She didn't heard the screams and her eyes widened when suddenly a flying fish came out of the book. Happy eyes turned into a predator. The flying fish got scared and bumped into a couple empty bookshelf. Lucy paled when the bookshelves were falling one for one like domino's stones. She grabbed the fish and pulled on its wings. Her blood was boiling. In no way she is going to lose the reward money over this. Natsu and Happy shivered by the deadly demonic glare. The fish turned into smoke and went back to the book.

'Get to work!'

'Ai!' they saluted and made piles of the fallen books. Lucy closed the manga and hide it behind the books on the cleaned bookshelf.

No idea how, but the whole library was cleaned and ready to be used again. She really felt dirty and wanted a shower. Reporting about their mission can wait until tomorrow.

She waved Natsu and Happy her goodbyes and enjoyed the sight in front of her. Everything was perfectly white. Snow was falling form the sky and the canals were completely frozen. Her breath left her mouth, through her scarf in form of smoke. The snow was crisping under her feet.

When she opened the door form her apartment, she took of her jacket, scarf and mittens. Snow felt on the ground turning into water from the heath of her room. She walked to her bathroom and took her other clothes off to take a hot shower. Feeling relieved and refreshed she putted on something comfortable. She turned off her kettle, what was whistling and made a nice cup of tea. While enjoying her tea, she gasped at the sun what was slowly disappearing under the horizon.

She stretched her muscles and turned her gaze from her book to her clock. _Almost 1 a clock. Time flies when you are having fun._ It was a really good book and it just sucked her in. She wanted to take a sip from her tea but chuckled when she noticed it was cold. It had been a long time since she could relax like this and that disturbed her on her own way. Mostly were Happy and Natsu barking in, saying about how comfy her bed is. She marked her book and laid it down. She brushed her teeth and crawled into her comfy bed.

She opened her eyes by the sudden noise. It wasn't from her alarm clock and she noticed that her communication lacrima had lighten up. She gazed back on her clock and cursed behind her teeth. _Its 3:37 a.m. Who could it be?_ She stand up from her bed and grabbed the communication lacrima. When she pushed a little bit of magic into the little orb, she could she a drunken face of Bickslow.

'Cosplayer!...*hic*…..'

'What do you want Bix, do you know how late it is!?'

'NOPE….Can I crash at your place?...lost…key.'

 _Why would he call me?_ 'What about Laxus, have you called him yet?'

'He did.' said a deep angry voice. 'And I'm not happy with it.'

'BOSS MAN!' Bickslow wanted to hug him but felt over his own feet. Laxus caught the lacrima and turned his attention to Lucy. Laxus laid down his fingers on the bridge of his nose. 'Sorry for this.'

Lucy smiled sheepishly. 'It's ok, you weren't the one who called in the first place. Do you need help with him?'

'No, I'm fine here.' Said Laxus while shaking his head.

Lucy looked up when she heard a scream in front of her apartment and she stood up to search for any danger. When she opened her curtain, her eyes widened when she noticed fish and food flying in the air. 'You got to be kidding me, those idiots!'

Laxus looked confused by the sudden commotion on the other side. 'Sorry Laxus, I need to hang up. Happy and Natsu have stolen a book from our last mission and it's going wild.'

Laxus stared at a swarm of fish coming their way, while the lacrima in his hand blacked out. He looked back at Bickslow who was moaning in his sleep.

'I should have stayed home.' Laxus sighed.

Snow was grasping under her boots, while she was running to Natsu's house. Sagittarius following her on the foot while shooting fish and strange looking living food down. Once hit by the arrow they vanish in smoke. Lucy felt responsible, but wondered more for the reason behind it. _Why did they stole a book in the first place, they never does such a thing. On the other hand…urgh I guess an infinite supply of fish would make any cat a thief._

Lucy flinched back when suddenly a ninja star was shot at her, it was countered by one of Sagittarius arrow. Lucy sighed in relief, this was getting out of her hands. 'Thank you Sagittarius.'

'Moshimoshi.'

Lucy looked up and saw….. _Ninja's? But that is more Natsu…_ Her thought was interrupted by a merciless roar of a huge red dragon. If people hadn't awaken yet, of the sudden commotion outside, would this roar surely do the job. She gulped and her heart was beating rapidly. Memories of Agnologia and the games were repeating over and over in her head. _Get yourself together Lucy. Size doesn't matter, the small creatures were easily killed._ 'Sagittarius.'

'Will be done, mosh mosh.' The arrow was shot, but ricochet at the impact. The dragon looked at her and opened his mouth. 'Oi…' Lucy felt her legs trembling with fear. 'It's a fake one right.' Fire was merging together in the dragons mouths. 'right….' A dragon's roar was launched. Everything went by in slow motion. _I'm gonna die._ Fire came to her closer and closer, but before the hit she felt two large arms wrapping around her and in a flash everything was gone.

Lucy looked up by the sudden call of her name, there before her stood Laxus with worry in his eyes. 'Laxus?'

'Get yourself together, Blondie.' Lucy looked around her and saw her guild mates standing ready to defend Magnolia. Not a single attack could harm the dragon. _It's no use._ _We must defeat it by its source._ Lucy stood up and start running. 'Oi, Lucy!' yelled Laxus after her.

'Lightning rod, go after her, we can handle this!' Gajeel yelled. Laxus nodded and ran from the battlefield. Gajeel gnashed his teeth out of frustration. _Heck no one knew what the hell was going on. It wasn't a real dragon that is one thing for sure. Something was smelling off._

Lucy slammed the door open of Natsu's house, followed by Laxus and she gasped at the sight in front of her. Happy and Natsu were floating unconscious in the air while the book was moving page for page, as it was writing itself. 'Natsu! Happy!' yelled Lucy, but there was no respond.

She ran to them. 'Lucy wait!' yelled Laxus. Lucy flew back by the force field. She looked up when the hand of Laxus suggested her to stand back. Lighting was sparking over his body and he smashed his fist into the force field. The magical shield reacted and launched Laxus back with its own force, though the open door. Laxus growled slightly and shoved some snow of his coat. 'Well that didn't work.'

'Open the gate of The Southern Cross, Crux.' In a golden light a human like cross, with a mustache and cross shaped nose appeared. 'What can I do for you, Lucy-sama.'

'Crux can you look for any information about the book imagines the manga.'

Crux nodded and felt in a deep sleep to look for the information in the Celestial world library. Laxus was to occupied of his nakama outside to even be disturbed of the spirits way of searching. He glanced at the fight in the distance, concentrating on the sound of the battle, knowing that they had little time. His hands went to his ears when the spirit awoke in a piercing scream.

'Imagines the manga is a book that can be written by the imagination of a person, but everything what has been written will come to life. It is also called the never ending story. Because of this matter, had this book been locked away.'

'How can we stop this?'

'You can't stop until the book is finished its story, but you can however interfere and become the writer itself.'

Before Lucy could ask anything more, threw Crux a light pen to her. 'Touch with the light pen the force field, the force field will react and turn into a large book.'

Lucy did what he told her and the force field changed indeed. It had all letters on it about fish, food and a red dragon named Igneel, who could crush his enemies down. Lucy saw the end of a sentence and saw how words were written one for one. She touched the force field again and started to write. 'And the large dragon disappeared into thin smoke and was never seen again.'

Lucy looked up and glanced at Laxus. 'Did it worked?' Laxus concentrated on all his senses and couldn't hear any fighting noises. 'I guess it did.'

Lucy felt on her knees and sighed in relief. 'Thank god.'

Laxus looked at the pen and his curiosity grew. He walked to the force field, grabbed the pen from Lucy's hand and started writing.

Natsu's clothes changed into a blue swimsuit, while his hair was bounded into two side ponytails. Lucy blinked a couple times before her hand went to her mouth and Lucy chuckled at the sight. 'I guess it does really works.' Laxus smirked at the upcoming idea and gave an unnoticeable glance to Lucy. He start writing again and Lucy chuckle ended when two other Lucy's appeared in only a bad towel around their naked body. She screamed when her own clothes changed into a bad towel as well. 'LAXUS!' they screamed on the same time. The three Lucy's grabbed the pen with force and started to write with a mischievous glance in their eyes. Her clothes changed back to normal, while the other Lucy's disappeared. Laxus looked down and noticed how his clothes had changed into a pink tutu with a swan's head crawling underneath it, on the front side. Lucy laughed at the sight, but noticed a shadow lurking over her and when she looked up, she got sweat crawling on her head, when she noticed the glance in Laxus eyes. 'Laxus wait!'

Lucy wanted to run out of this situation. She had never felt so much embarrassing in her life as today. _Why did this happened?_ _How? Well she knew how… just to be fair, you can say that the situation got a little bit out of hand._ Laxus had a cocky grin on his face, while he enjoyed the view in front of him. Glimpse of lust could be spotted in his eyes.Lucy laid above him trying to grasp for the light pen, while she was wearing a dominatrix leather outfit. Laxus keeping the pen out of her reach, laid on his back with only a little sock around his member. The funniest part was that Lucy had more trouble with the sock part, then he did even when she was responsible of written it down _._ Her face was red of embarrassing. To make everything worse, was when Gajeel had slammed the door open to check the situation. His face paled, metal looking walls were falling down from his eyebrows and blocked of his sight. He turned around and closed the door as fast as he could. Lucy groaned in annoyance and knew the consequences if the dragon slayer would open his mouth to Mira or anyone else. She was finally able to grab the pen, turned everything back to normal and finished the book with 'The end'. She sighed in relief and was so glad to have normal clothes on.

The force field went down, while Happy, Natsu and the book floated slowly to the ground. Lucy glanced at Laxus, their eyes met. Laxus had a cocky grin on his face, while Lucy turned away with a slight blush on her cheeks. Natsu yawned. 'Lucy? Laxus? What are you doing here? I had a weird dream.' Lucy didn't wanted to know why, but Natsu was turning green. _Don't tell me he could see everything what had been written down!_

Lucy walked to the book and opened it. She saw again pictures of the guild in it, instead of the story that had been made this night. _The never ending story. So it never ends and start another story if another person get his hands on it. It shows the things you greatly desire or better words imagine. Fish for Happy, Igneel for Natsu. The guild for me._ Lucy looked back at Laxus.

'Laxus what do you see in this book.'

'Do you really want to know that, Blondie?' Lucy blushed when the lust in his eyes came back. Before Lucy could answer his question, was Laxus distracted by sudden light from his communication lacrima. He pushed a little bit magic in it and saw the face of his gramps. 'Laxus my boy, I heard that Lucy was with you.'

Laxus nodded and turned the lacrima in Lucy's direction. She thought she saw her master crying.

'A good that I have found you. Lucy dear, I got a raging phone call from your previous client, something about a stolen book and withdrawing the reward money. Also the damage in the city had something to do with that book I heard. I like to hear your report tomorrow.'

 _My reward…._ Lucy cried her heart out.

 **That's it for day 5. My exams are starting and I couldn't finish day 6 and 7. I hope you have enjoyed Lalu week as much as I did.**

 **Kick, smash, hug the favorite or followings button. See you about 3 weeks for day 6 and 7. ^_^**


	7. Day 6 - Games

**Hi all, my two weeks of exams are over. ^_^ So here is day 6. It was a challenge for me and I kept changing things over and over, that's why it's a little bit late. It's a multishot and will be split into two parts. Day 7 will be the last part. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes Q.Q**

 **Of course I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Have fun reading!**

 _Nash-eater_

 _Is a black demonic creatures what only hunt in the night. It looks like a big Lizard and instead of scales its skin is polished black. It has no eyes, but has a very good hearing. With his scream he paralyzed his enemies and use the time to kill of his prey._

Day 6 – Games

This wasn't what she had imagined as a free day off! Especially not with Laxus instead of her friends! Snow was crisping under their boots, while they were running away from a giant Wyvern, who was flying after them with rage, while crushing every tree that came in his path. A simple Wyvern. Yeah no problem at all. We got Laxus with us right? Shouldn't be a problem at all. Point is….they had no magic. Lucy touched the metal ring, what was covering her whole neck. She cursed behind her teeth, it became harder to breath. If only that ring was of, then they could simply teleport out of this game.

She had no idea where to start. They have no memories of getting here in the first place. Oh well let's just go back…..

Lucy opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't laying in her bed. The ground felt cold and hard and she could make it clear that she was in a forest. Fresh snow flakes were falling from the sky. Her mind felt a little bit hazy, the last thing she could remember was walking in Magnolia with Plue at her side and the next moment she was laying….well here. She looked left from her and saw Laxus laying down in the snow with a huge metal ring around his neck. Alarms went ringing inside of her head, when she felt the same metal ring on her own neck. She grabbed automatically for her keys, sighed in relief when she had still her keys but panicked when she felt no response or any magic pulse at all. She heard a waking up sound from Laxus and she turned around.

She noticed the slightest movement of his nostrils and his ears. His eyes went wide open and he slowly observed his surroundings. His hand went to the metal ring and wanted to break it. No matter what he tried the ring didn't bunch. He could feel how the metal ring was suppressing his own magic. He hated this, the feeling of being powerless. It brought to many unhappy memories. No matter who it was, he would personally thank the person for this new gift. His growl was interrupted by a woman soft voice.

'Laxus?'

He was so occupied by the ring, that he hadn't noticed her presence. He could understand why he was here. He had made enough enemies on his mission as an S-class mage, but why was Blondie here? _Where are they in the first place?_ Many questions he didn't understood. They were middle in the wilderness, it was snowing and freezing like hell. They don't have any magic or any other clue for that matter. He looked at Lucy and noticed her concern. He released the metal ring on his neck and was looking around him.

'Tch, it's no use. Where are we Blondie?'

Lucy shook her head. 'I have no idea.'

He noticed a slight sound and glared at the little lacrima camera, what was flying around them. His teeth were clenching against each other and his anger was unconsciously rising.

'Gooooooood Mooooooorning Contestants, how nice of you to join our big show!' Yelled the voice from the little camera. 'You probably are wondering why you are here? Why you were chosen? Well it's all for entertainment, ENTERTAINMENT! We love to watch a good show, aren't we lads?'

A big cheer from a crowd of people could be heard on the background. 'Entertainment is thrilling, exciting, it is love, drama, action and horror. Now for the slowpokes under us. The neck bracelet suppressed the candidates magic, but there is also a bomb placed inside of it.'

Lucy eyes widened in horror. _A bomb?_

 _Bullshit._ Thought Laxus while his anger was rising to its peak. The voice was laughing with a painful high pitch voice and continued his story. 'I can blow your head up just with a single press on this button! I have literally your lives in my hands. It is so exciting! Anyone who don't want to cooperate with this show will be blown up to his own grave. ENTERTAINMENT!'

Laxus stood up and crossed his arms on his chest. 'You're bluffing.' He growled at the camera. 'Am I bluffing? You can find that out in one way, don't you?' Laxus just wanted to smack the camera but felt two soft hands on his arm. 'Please Laxus, don't!'

His eyes soften by her chocolate brown eyes, what where glancing at him with concern. He felt his anger calming down. 'Tch, ….' He couldn't finish his sentence when suddenly a bomb went off, a couple miles away from them. A cloud of steam was rising above the trees, while birds were flying away from the explosion. Laxus eyes widened, when he could hear a woman scream in the wind. Realization was hitting him. That could have been him…. His muscles were tensing up and his senses went to overdrive, while alarms were ringing in his head. They were in real danger! Laxus noticed the trembling in Lucy's hands and he looked down. The concerned glance had changed into pure terror and fear. _This wasn't a place for her. Shit!_

'BOEEM, EXPLOSIONS, we got a winner, Entertainment! Anyone else…objection…No one? Good! I will explain then the following rules for this game. Rule 1, get to the red flag on the mountain behind me. Rule 2, try to survive.' He laughed hysterical. 'Are you as excited as I am? I hope you do. Everyone ready?'

Lucy looked finally up to the little camera after the explosion. Everything went by too fast, what was going one? Who would do something like this?

'Release the beasts!' They turned around by the sudden noise. A part of the ground went open and a cage went up with a Wyvern inside of it. The Wyvern looked angry, while it was using all its power to break free. They all knew what was coming. The cage went open and the Wyvern flew angry in their direction. Laxus started to run already but stopped. Lucy hadn't moved a single step. She stood there like a statue. He ran back and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to move. 'Dammit Blondie, MOVE!'

Lucy snapped out of her trance and blinked. The Wyvern only a couple meters in front of them. She finally started to scream and ran together with Laxus, out of the beast its reach.

They had ran for hours, before they managed to lose the creature. Another beast came in its sight and before they knew it, the Wyvern attacked it with all his anger. Lucy and Laxus caught their breath while checking the surrounding for any other danger. Laxus was the first one to recover and started too climbed up one of the trees. Strengthening his grip when his feet was sliding away by the snow. When he was on top he looked around and tried to remember as much as he can. He looked at their destination and noted that it would at least take a couple days, before they manage to reach their goal. The area between was full of trees, hills and weird looking mountains. He stopped his eyes, when he noticed some reflection, shimmering very weakly between all those trees. _What the fuck is that?_

The shimmering stopped and his attention went to a huge roar, which was followed by some human screams. His teeth were clenching, while his muscles were tensing. He didn't like this at all. They were just slaves now following someone's crazy idea of entertainment, while he could still blew their heads of in the end, without any good reason. If only his magic was still working? He let out a little growl by this helpless feeling. Of course a bomb is nothing in comparison with some other things they had encountered, but without any magic protecting them….they were now just…..normal humans. They could die, while their nakama would never heard of their fate.

He climbed down and saw Lucy waited for him patiently. He didn't look at her and started to walk into the direction of their destination. Lucy looked at the ground, not question his motives, not asking for answers. She knew he wasn't a man of words. She knew their target. There were two things they needed to do: surviving this nightmare and reaching home.

Laxus pointed out for them to stop and hide, when other creatures were walking past them, not aware of their presence. They walked further when they were gone. Lucy succeeded in calming herself down. It was not easy, especially when the most shaking was form the cold. She knew the danger they were in. She looked at Laxus. His face was full on concentration, with no slightly fear. If he felt fear, then he was really good at hiding it. Maybe he did it for her, or just for himself, but it helped. She needed to stay positive and think of a plan. Who could tell if the crazy man wouldn't blow up their heads in the end even if they had finished the game? She hadn't ever heard from any other mage about this game. The more she thinks about it, the more she wanted to find a solution. Problem one was they had no magic, problem two they had a camera following them and last problem but most important one, there was a man who could blow up their heads with a simple switch. Her thoughts were interrupted by her own annoyance, because of the little camera in front of her face. The man behind this was watching them very closely. She turned her gaze back to the little snowy path. It was cold and she started to get hungry. Her eyes widened when she noticed a rune half out of the snow. 'Laxus stop! Don't move!'

Laxus stopped and his eyebrow went up by the sudden noise of his partner. 'Take a couple steps back and look at the rock left in front of you.' Laxus noticed the serious in her tone and stepped back. He saw the weird looking characters on the rock. 'Tch rune traps, thanks.'

Lucy smiled and felt relieved. The tension between them was unbearable. She understood that they had to be silent for any dangerous creature, but they were in this together and they barely knew each other. 'No thank you, for saving my live with the Wyvern. I just froze. I know that it's an animal instinct to freeze, because predators would automatic concentrate on motion, but still I think I would have died.'

Laxus just shrug, by the sudden long explanation, which was reminding him of his teammate Freed. 'You don't need to explain yourself. Everyone reacts different in these kind of situation.'

'I….I know.'

Laxus dug out some snow and marked a safe route around the traps. 'Laxus?'

'Hmm.'

'Can I ask you something? We are in this together right? And I know I can trust you…'

Laxus flinched back a little bit by a particular word and gave a little smile unnoticed by Lucy sight.

'Laxus, do you trust me?' He gave her a simple nod while his attention went to some colorful berries hanging on some bushes and he sniffed at them curiously. A very sweet aroma was curling in his nostrils.

'Then trust me, not to eat those berries, there is a reason berries are growing in the winter when animals have a hard time gathering food. Those berries are poisonous. You are standing in front of a meat eating plant.'

Laxus stopped his motion and dropped the berries in a second on the ground. He noticed a slight motion of roots in the bushes. He walked back slowly, until the motion in the bushes had stopped. He released some air that he had been holding. 'So you have knowledge of plants?'

'A little bit, I read something here and there, but Natsu, Happy and Gray never listened to me. They even had once a mushroom growing out of their heads.' Lucy chuckled at the thought.

She stopped laughing and blushed when a growling sound came from her stomach. Laxus wanted to smirk but she wasn't the only one who was hungry and without fire they couldn't really hunt. 'We need fire.'

Lucy nodded and was in deep thought. _How to make fire without any magic? Rubbing two wooden sticks would take too much energy before they could consume any food themselves, they need to find flint stones_. She bowed down and shoved some snow out of the way. The ground was just loose sand, no hard stones could be found. 'Laxus did you found a weird looking mountain, that had been sliced and formed by water?'

He just simply nodded and leaded the way. Laxus alerted them for any beasts and Lucy made them stop for any weird runes she could find. It wasn't easy as it sounds. They needed to run a couple times and even needed to wait a long time before some creatures had finally left the spot. The journey was getting harder, while their energy was getting lower.

They finally reached the weird looking mountain, what had a lot of caves in it. Lucy shoved away some snow and found hard glassy looking rock. Her lips were curling and she began to search for any flints and wanted to scream in joy when she found a couple loose flints stones. She smacked the stones against each other and a little spark could be seen. Her hands were shaking. The cold was taking its toll on her body, but they needed to go further. Laxus had a cocky smirk on his face, when he noticed a boar coming their way. 'I found dinner.'

Lucy had cried with joy and terror when the boar was down. Joy because the boar was a step closer to end their hunger and terror because….well how could she say it nicely? She came to the conclusion that Laxus was the most dangerous beast here.

The big boar had charged himself to Laxus, he jumped just in time out of its way, and the boar got stuck with his abnormally large tusks into a tree. Lucy covered her ears when he heard the boar scream in pain, when Laxus demolished one of the tusk with brute strength. He used the tusk to stab the boar on his weak spot and waited until the boar wasn't moving anymore. An evil grin was crawling on his face. Lucy was shaking and crying by the sight, noticing that the shaking was getting worse.

Lucy had found a pile of dry branches and started a fire in the closest cave in the mountain, where they had found the flint stones. It was hard to skin the beast while removing the organs with only a husk. They had tried it even a couple times with a sharp looking flint stone. In the end they could finally eat most of the meat and drank freshly melted water.

Lucy tried to warm herself near the fire, while looking outside. The snow was falling harder and it was starting to get dark. 'Try to get some sleep, I will keep the first watch.'

Lucy nodded and tried to get comfortable as possible on the hard cold ground. The cold went slowly to her core and she was shivering more. Laxus noticed her blue colored lips and cursed. He lifted her up and sat against the cave wall near the campfire. He placed her against his chest and covered them both with his own jacked. Lucy only response was a smile by the sudden comfortable warmth she could feel from his body.

Laxus could hear her heartbeat slowing down, while her breath was getting longer and more stable. Her blue lips were turning slowly into the usual pink color. He released his breath what he had been holding. He was so occupied with the surroundings that he hadn't noticed her shivering. In the end were the blue lips the first obvious symptoms to her condition. He felt a little bit guilty. He glanced at her. Behind all the nakama idea, they never really had the chance to talk. After one event came another and before they knew it two years had passed. The only words they had said to each other was a greeting or a good bye. He particular knew nothing about her, only some slight information he got from his team. He was honestly impressed how Lucy was responding under these circumstancing. True she was freaking out in the beginning, but who wouldn't.

 _Can I ask you something? We are in this together right? And I know I can trust you…_

A slight smile was crawling on his face, before it changed completely into a serious expression. _I will get us out of here Blondie, don't you worry._ His thought went to the reflecting light he had seen in the forest. W _hat was that? Maybe another lacrima camera….but it was so far away. How large was the game field anyway?_

It was middle in the night and it was Laxus time to get some strength, while Lucy, still in Laxus arms, was on the lookout. She felt a little bit embarrassed to be sitting in Laxus lap, but on the other side was it also comfortable. She wondered how her team was doing and smiled sheepishly. _I hope the guild is still standing in one piece._ Her face saddened and a little tear felt from her cheek. _They are probably looking for us._ Lucy rubbed the tears away and new determination was filling her eyes. _Wait for us Fairy Tail, we will find a way home._

Lucy looked up noticing the slight movement of his ears. 'Laxus, try to get some sleep.'

'Hmm.'

'Trust me. I will wake you up, when something is wrong.'

Laxus sighed, knowing that he needed his rest. It took some time, but Laxus muscles were relaxing. Lucy could feel how his chest movement where slowing down and his breathing was getting deeper.

 _Good, he is finally relaxing._ Lucy looked around the cave. The lacrima camera pointed in their direction. The fire was slowly growing weaker, while the smell from the meat of the boar was getting stronger. It was quiet outside, the snow had stopped falling and she could see the stars shining in the sky. _A cold night._

The moon was getting lower on the horizon. It felt like hours went by. Starring at their dying campfire. Her body tensed, when she heard something deeper inside the cave. She looked to her right and could see a form of a creature. _A Nash-eater!_

Lucy's heart went faster, while she tried to wake up Laxus. His eyes widened and noticed the serious look in Lucy's eyes. She laid her finger on her own lips and warned him to be silenced. Her eyes glanced at the black creature, what was lurking around, searching.

Laxus felt how Lucy grabbed his hands and laid them on his ears. She released them and covered her own ears. The Lacrima noticed the event and flew around in the cave. Lucy looked between the dead boar and the Nash-eater. She grabbed a rock and threw it to the boar. The creature looked up and opened his mouth, a deadly scream came out of his throat. Laxus felt his eardrums burning inside his ears. Slowly was a liquid leaking out of his ears, knowing that it had to be blood. The scream was echoing inside the cave and weakened after a couple minutes.

The Nash-eater walked to the boar and sniffed on it. Lucy and Laxus walked as quietly as they could, while holding their hands on their ears, but Lucy stopped when she heard the snow under her boots crisping, when they exited the cave. The Nash-eater head went up, showing his teeth and another scream went through the air.

Lucy's fear went up. The creature knew where they were. Noise making snow before them and the Nash-eater behind them. Laxus pushed slightly on Lucy's arm and make a gesture to run. Lucy nodded and they both rushed through the snow. The Nash-eater screamed and started to run after them. Laxus cursed behind his teeth, when he noticed another Nash-eater was following their trail. The creatures were gathering speed and Laxus knew the creatures were going to catch them in a couple minutes.

Lucy could barely see anything in front of her as the only light they had was the light from the stars and the moon. They managed to avoid any tree that came in their path while trying to run as fast as they could. She gasped when she felt suddenly a pull on her elbow. It was Laxus who led her to run to the right.

Lucy knew he had just saved her life. She doesn't know from what but she could guess. A moment after they had turned, she felt something flew above her left shoulder. She was cursing at this moment for their new accessory.

The metal ring around her neck was making it hard to breath. She kept running, knowing if she stopped, she would die. While still covering her ears with her hands, they managed to exit the forest and she saw contours of an open field before her. The snow was getting higher and every step was getting harder. The snow was reaching just above her hips.

Another deadly scream was echoing in the forest and the time slowed down before her, when she noticed Laxus yell. Laxus felt down in the middle of the field. The scream stopped and Lucy grabbed his arms trying to pull him further, but it was no use. He was just too heavy. Unknown of the slight trembling under them. Lucy closed her eyes, knowing it was the end. Images of her guild mates was rushing before her eyes. Tears were falling on her cheeks.

She opened her eyes when nothing had happened, no terrible screams, no black looking creatures trying to tear them apart. She looked up and couldn't see any Nash-eater, as far as her eyes could see. Lucy gasped when she finally noticed the trembling of the ground under them and before she knew it, the ground disappeared. She screamed with terror when they were falling down. She tried to hold onto Laxus, until everything went black before her eyes.

'Blondie?' Lucy opened slowly her eyes by the sudden noise, wanted to scream from the sudden pain in her right leg. 'Don't move, you right leg is broken.'

She gnashed her teeth, to withhold the pain. She felt liquid sticking on her head and by the metallic smell she guessed that it should be dried up blood. Memories of her fall came back to her. _Oh right we were falling._ 'How far did we fall?'

Laxus looked up. 'Quiet long way.'

Lucy looked around and noticed they were in a big cave underneath the ground. Light from the ceiling was the only light, what lighting up the cave. One side of the cave was completely rumbled, while the other side was giving the cave fresh air. Lucy glanced at Laxus and noticed the dried up blood from his ears. 'Laxus your wounded.'

Her hands stopped and touched near his ears. Laxus not knowing how to react in this situation just glared away. 'Having dragon slayers ears has its disadvantages.' The concern in her eyes never left and he began to understand that Lucy was more concerned about him than herself.

'Why?'

…..

'Why are you so concerned about me?'

She looked confused at first, before she gave him one of her warmest smiles. 'Because you are my friend.'

Laxus eyes widened slightly while his eyebrow was still holding his confusing. 'Friend? You hardly know me.'

'Being friends isn't always about knowing each other. It's about trust and knowing that after a fight you can still laugh in the end. Maybe you think differently, but I have seen you work. I have seen you care and laugh. I have seen you grow and even if I hardly ever spoke to you, I know I can trust you.'

An awkward silence followed and Lucy felt a little bit embarrassed, when Laxus kept staring at her. She broke the stare and looked around her, searching a way out of this situation.

'Were is the camera?' She suddenly asked. And it worked….

'Destroyed by one of those Nash-eaters. It could have been your head you know.'

Lucy's eyes widened, so that what she felt. Her heart was beating faster and she needed a moment to tranquilize herself. She knew something had almost touched her. She knew Laxus had saved her life from…something. But still the realization of being so close to death was terrifying.

Laxus sighed and helped her up, trying to mask his own pain, but he couldn't fool Lucy, he knew that. The way he moved his body and the way he didn't moved his left arm, she wasn't the only one with broken bones. He could feel her gaze and knew what she was thinking.

'Don't ask, just move.'

Lucy nodded, she lent onto Laxus and they tried to walk to the only exit there was. It was a long walk and Lucy felt relieved when they finally reached the end of the cave. Bright light was entering their eyes. It was morning, they had managed to survive the night. Not knowing how many others had survived or how they should move on from now on. Lucy sat down, looking at her broken leg and at the painful expression of Laxus next to her. 'Laxus? We….won't make it another night, not in our conditions.'

'I know.' He climbed another tree, while pushing away the pain, he felt pain not only in his left arm but also in his ribs. He looked around trying to pinpoint their location.

 _He takes his time_. Lucy thought while looking up. It wasn't long after Laxus was climbing down. He placed his shoulder under her arm and they started to walk again. After an half hour of walking, saw Lucy the mountain on their left. 'Laxus, we need to go that way.'

….

'Laxus?'

…

'The lacrima is gone, I'm taking you out of here.'

'But.'

'No buts, Lucy. Dammit!'

Lucy flinched back. She knew….. they wouldn't make it another night. The thought….her head blowing up….the metal ring around her neck….it was getting harder to breath, with every step they made…!

She didn't complain, she didn't ask, she just merely followed his instruction….trusting him….

Fear could be so cruel….

They had walked for hours, the sun was getting low and the only sound they could hear was the growling noises of their own stomachs. They hadn't stopped and Lucy felt her left leg trembling by this the overuse. The pain still trembling into her spine.

Lucy looked up when Laxus suddenly stopped. In front of them was a large railing that was reaching above the trees, with a little deserted house behind it. _A house._ Laxus saw the reflecting blistered window, shrieking to left and right. 'We need to climb.'

Lucy eyes widened. 'You got to be kidding me, right? Do you know how high that is…?' She looked down at her right leg. 'I will never make it.' She mumbled.

Laxus kneeled down before her. 'Climb on.'

'No! Laxus you are far more injured then me. How do you suspect to climb that high with another baggage on your back?'

Laxus glared at her. 'Climb on.'

She wanted to complain, but she knew if it was something they had in common was their stubbornness. Lucy nodded anxiety and laid her arms around his neck, just under the metal ring, holding as tightly as she could. Laxus stood up, flinched a little and set his feet in the railing, climbing slowly up with only his right arm. Lucy holding her eyes tight, not daring to look down. The most dangerous part was the moment going to the other side of the railing on the top.

They were both feeling relieved and gasping for air when they finally had reached the ground after a long time. They both looked at the house.

Laxus opened the door and the first thing they noticed was the smell of rotten meat in combination with layers of dust. Lucy wanted to gag by the sight in front of her. A corpse laid chained on a bed. Laxus went to investigate the corpse while Lucy was roaming around, while holding into anything she could use.

'Laxus? Could you find anything?' Lucy stopped and looked at how Laxus was sitting on the ground looking at some blueprints. 'What is that?'

'Apparently, this guy was the constructor of this metal ring. Well not on his free will. I found this under the bed in a secret spot.'

'Poor guy.' Her hand went to the metal ring. 'Can you figure out, how to get this metal ring off?' She grabbed a couple papers, but no matter how many times she tried to read it. She couldn't understand a thing and the grumbling of her stomach didn't help at all.

Laxus was observing the papers silently and growled sometimes with annoyance. 'We need a couple things. Did you find a lab or something that looked like a workplace?'

Lucy nodded. 'There is a door in the back on the left, which leads to a downstairs room. It supposed to be a workplace, but a lot of the equipment is destroyed.'

Laxus stood up and walked out of her sight. It didn't took long before he was back with two little tools in his hands. He smirked when he noticed the confusion written on her face. 'Why do we need screwdriver and a nipper, this metal ring is solid metal, no screw to be found.'

'Just keep still will you.'

Lucy frowned and pulled her hair away from her neck. Laxus held the screwdriver on the back of the metal ring. The ring responded on the touch and a golden layer spread around the metal ring. In the golden layer were different screws visible with the same golden glow. Laxus looked again at the blue prints and removed two magical screws. The screws disappeared in thin air, when it lost contact from the magical spell of the metal ring. The ring opened and wires with different colors could be seen. Behind the wires was a little bomb and next to the bomb were two lights shining. Laxus cut first the black wire, released some breath when nothing happened and then cut the yellow wire. The lights went off, giving Laxus the sign that the main source was shut down and that the bomb was disabled. He quickly cut the other wires so that he could remove the metal ring from her neck.

Lucy heart had never beaten so fast as those two minutes. It felt like hours went by and she was relieved when she finally felt the familiar feeling of her magic flowing threw her body. Released from the cage they had been in. She wanted to smile when Laxus removed the metal ring of her neck, but before she could do anything, came a golden light in the room. Loke had blasted his gate open, when he finally felt her presence. 'Lucy are you ok!'

'I'm now.' Little tears were falling from her eyes, with joy. She explain everything and saw how Loke was holding back his anger. Again was Lucy in a dangerous situation and he couldn't help her, but felt glad that she was ok. 'Loke can you explain everything to the others.'

'Of course Lucy. Anything for you.' He hesitated and stood in front of Laxus. He bowed and mumbled a thanks and disappeared in smoke.

Lucy looked at Laxus. 'Now is your turn, is it ok for you, that I use Gemini?'

Laxus didn't know much about her spirits, but he had heard of that name before. If he recalled it right she did used them in her fight against Flare. 'The weird blue little creatures?'

Lucy nodded with a smile. After a short silence gave Laxus her permission with a single nod.

She grabbed one of her gold keys. 'Open the gate of the twins, Gemini!' With another golden light came two little blue creatures through a portal. 'Piri.'

'We heard it from Loke,' said Gemi

'What can we do for you?' asked Mini.

'Can you transform into Laxus and disarm the bomb around his neck.' Gemini nodded and changed into Laxus after a cloud of smoke.

Gemini was gathering the memories and grabbed the screwdriver. Within a couple minutes was the metal ring removed from Laxus neck. 'All done.'

Laxus smirked when lightning was sparking around this body. He had missed that feeling. 'Gemini can I ask you one more thing? Can you change into Wendy and heal us as much as you can.'

Gemini nodded and changed into a girl with blue long hair. They started to heal Laxus, knowing what Lucy would have said if they had started the healing magic with her.

After a half hour of treatment, did she felt her magic getting low? She knew that Gemini was almost done with healing and didn't wanted to rest.

A golden light was lighting up the room and a woman with pink hair in a maid costume made her appearance.

'Princes, I have gathered some food.' Virgo laid a couple lunch boxes down and some fresh clothes. 'Thanks Virgo, you are a life saver. You to Gemini!'

'Punishment time?'

Lucy didn't even feel embarrassed when Virgo asked her that. She had missed them so much, that the sentence was giving her a real smile on her face. 'Maybe later Virgo.'

Virgo bowed and returned to the Celestial realm.

Laxus didn't care about his manners, he was starving. He swallowed the food as fast as he could, but stopped when he noticed a sudden glance in Lucy's eyes. He sighed. 'I know that look.'

Lucy who was staring at the floor, looked up with confusion written on her face.

'You want to go back.'

'I…'

'You don't need to explain yourself. I will follow you.'

Lucy's eyes widened. 'You really want to go back with me.'

He simply nodded. 'Firstly will the guild kill me for letting you behind, secondly do I want to show my gratitude to a specific person.'

Without thinking gave Lucy him a hug. 'Thank you.' Laxus stiffened by the sudden hug. After a couple seconds, did he finally laid his arm around her and hugged her back. 'No problem, Blondie.'

Lucy yawned and she had a hard time to keep her eyes open. 'Try to get some sleep. I will keep the first watch.' She didn't even had strength to nod and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Virgo silently came through her portal and laid a blanket on them. She bowed and disappeared.

Laxus gave a slight smile, from the comfortable feeling. Gazing at Lucy's happy sleeping face.

Knowing that he wanted to protect her...  
Knowing that he never wanted to lose her...

 **And that was Day 6 pweh. There will be probably a lot of mistakes, I'm really sorry for that. It was really a challenge for me and I think I have made it a little bit too hard for myself. Getting them out of problems is harder than getting them into trouble.**

 **Day 7 will be uploaded in a week, max two weeks.**

 **Hug, slam, kick the follow and favorite button or leave a reply. I will see you back for day 7 ^_^**


	8. Day 7 - Prey

***Poking out her head from her hiding place* Anyone mad? I would be. I was really stuck with this story. I managed to finish it today. The beginning and end felt a little bit rushed but I'm proud of the middle part. It took three weeks instead of two what I have said. Have fun reading ^_^**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Only the other characters and this plot.**

 **This is not an one shot. Read day 6 first to be albe to understand day 7, thank you!**

Day 7 – Prey

It was morning they had slept the whole night. Lucy watched as the morning sun was kissing the top of the threes. Another night, another day. Her hand was rubbing her naked skin of her neck. Not a single metal could be found. It was such a relief. She couldn't feel only the magic in her own body flowing but also the magic around her. The little box with food what Virgo had brought her was laying empty on the floor. She took a glance in Laxus direction, who was still sleeping. The feeling of guilt came through her. _He could be home, forgetting everything, without any danger around him. Instead he liberally joined me on this dangerous mission. Rescuing the other mages. Not knowing if they are still alive._ Her fists were shaking by the thought. _Of course they are alive! We will bring them home, to their own Nakama, to their own family._ An hour flew by and the thoughts in her head was killing her. She was happy to see Laxus finally waking up, knowing that the day had only started.

Laxus had eaten his breakfast. They started to climb the large metal railing, after they had changed their dirty clothes for the new ones from the Celestial Realm. Entering the enemy territory. The only lead they had, was the check point on the mountain. They needed to find the base of this lunatic, disarming all the bombs, while not being detected. Because the changes were very high, that whenever that lunatic sees them, that he will detonate the other bombs and thereby killing the other mages.

They agreed to prefer to hide for all the lacrima camera's, while having their magic, then having no protection at all by wearing the metal ring.

They knew they were laying behind by a day by their detour, but using Laxus teleportation as a solution, was too risky and far too loud. They walked through the forest, avoiding all the rune traps they were passing by, while Laxus holding his ears sharp for any sound for any wild animals and flying cameras.

After some walking, Lucy noticed the change in Laxus behavior and the movement of his nostrils.

'What's wrong?' She asked concerned.

'Nothing.'

Lucy stared at him, while he tried to avoid her stare. 'You're lying.'

He didn't know what to say and hesitated. Keeping it from her wasn't an option. She needed to know. His face was cold and emotionless. 'It's….a dead body….100 meter north from here.'

Guilt, anger, sadness. She couldn't explain how she was feeling that moment. She didn't know who it was, but she wanted to see it. Her eyes showing determination and strength. 'Show me!'

Laxus simply nodded by her request. They walked to the direction of the dead body, while Laxus was covering his nose by the stein smell of consuming. The body in the house was nothing in comparison with this one.

The body was still recognizable but its lower part of the body was eaten away. Lucy wanted to cry, wanted to scream. _Who could be so cruel! Why would you do this to an innocent person, just for entertainment!_ Her body was shaking immensely. She moved to the dead body searching through its jacket. The only thing she could find was a picture with a bright smiling young man next to a woman, who was clearly pregnant for several months. On his hand was his guild emblem to be seen of a horse.

'He was from Blue Pegasus.' Lucy said while shoving the picture into Laxus hand. Laxus let out a little growl when he noticed the woman. With a single touch on her keys, came Virgo through her gate in golden light. 'Punishment time, Princes?'

'Virgo can you dig a hole, I want to bury this man.'

Virgo noticed the monotone voice of her master and just simple nodded.

They laid the dead man in the hole and laid layers of sand above him. Lucy laid a couple stones on the grave and knelt down to show her respect. Tears were falling from her cheeks. 'I'm sorry. You don't know me and I don't know you, but I'm so sorry. We were too late. I will let your family know and get the lunatic for this. Watch over us from the stars.'

A strong wind lifted up her blond hair and snowflakes were started to fall from the sky. Lucy looked up, while showing a little smile, knowing that he had heard her.

When Lucy was ready to move one, was Laxus still looking at the grave. Lucy laid her hand on his arm, trying to give him a warm smile. 'Let's move on.'

He looked at her, feeling the little comfort through her touch. He nodded and followed her further into the forest.

It had been two and a half day since the game had started. Only five mages had survived the game from the twelve. Behind the red flag stood a gigantic building, with metal railings around it. A large man with multiple scars on his face was looking down from the balcony to the five mages.

A girl with pink hair named Sherria was touching the metal ring on her neck, while looking at the other mages. They were broken and exhausted. Her own eyes were red and irritated by all the crying. A neckless with dried up blood was resting in her hands. Sherria looked up when the man on the balcony was clearing his throat.

'You all had been chosen! And you merely group have survived!'

…

….

'How…'

….

'Disgusting.'

'Aw Commander Quinn, you are no fun. The drama! The horror! Entertainment!' Screamed a slender man next to him. A lacrima camera pointed in his way. His purple suit and his yellow necktie with smiling emoji's were flying in the wind, created by one of his assistance behind the camera. 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to THE SHOW: Mage survival's pit! I'm your host Venal. Only five contestants have survived the Nash-eater doom, but you know I can't let you folks sitting here. There is much more to come. Who will be the winner?'

Commander Quinn was rolling his eyes, still showing his disgust for the mages before him. A guard was walking to him, whispering in his ears. Commander Quinn nodded with a serious face and glanced at Venal's direction. 'Venal! Keep them….entertained.'

He saw a wide smile crossing Venal's face, when he was hearing the magical word. 'Of course I will!'

Commander Quinn shook his head, while walking to the control room.

'What's the situation?'

'Commander, one of the patrolling group had been taken out, south of here. These are the last images before the camera was shot down,' said one man behind his desk. Images of lightning striking the camera was shown on a big lacrima screen.

Commander Quinn's eyebrows frowned with confusion. _Lightning?_ 'Check the contestants list, are there any lightning mages?'

'Yes sire, there is one.'

'Show me.'

Images of Laxus Dreyar was popping up with his background information. Quinn frowned. 'Is he on the death list?'

'On the missing list, sire! He was set up together with a woman named Lucy Heartfilia. Their bodies were never found, after the lacrima was crushed by a Nash-eater.'

'Higher up the security. Report every little thing directly to me. Alert everyone on code Blue.'

'Should I tell Venal, sire?'

'No, we don't want to spoil our fun.'

Lucy and Laxus were waiting behind a giant rock north of the building. 'Were is your damned spirit, it's been an hour.'

'Don't damn my spirit, it's your fault that the security are on to us.'

'Tch, you don't know that.'

'What else could it be? We could have avoided them, but no you wanted to take them out.'

Laxus didn't respond, he was just staring at the building while sparks were dancing visible on his arms.

Lucy sighed, when the silence kept growing longer. 'I'm mad to you know.'

'I know.' He mumbled, while controlling his rage.

She felt a response from Gemini's key and memories of the building was flowing in her mind. 'They are done.'

Laxus looked at her with annoyance by all the waiting. 'Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo.'

'Punishment time, princes?'

'Later Virgo, I want you to dig a tunnel for us into the building, to this room,' said Lucy, while she was drawing a map in the snow with the things she had in hand. 'This is the plan. As far as Gemini managed to discover, is this the control room and here and here….' Pointed Lucy. '…. are the cells. Gemini had count five prisoners. There are too many guards and camera's to avoid any fights, so the first target is the control room, disarming the bombs.'

'And if we can't disarm the bombs their?' Asked Laxus.

'Then….we improvise. Virgo if you want?'

Virgo bowed and started to dig a hole. Lucy felt how her magic was getting low, what hadn't surprised her. She had been holding a zodiac gate open for more than an hour.

 _Just a little bit longer. I can't give up now._

Virgo popped up from the hole, what had been made extra-large for the lightning mage to fit in. 'It's ready, princes.'

Lucy looked at Laxus, who gave a last glance, before he jumped into the hole. Lucy not far behind him.

On the end of the tunnel was a dark room with a lot of garbage cans and cleaning stuff. Laxus pulled Lucy up into the room and noticed how Virgo was covering up the hole. Laxus opened the door slightly and noticed two guards standing in the hallway and another group walking in their direction. He closed the door quick but silently, keeping his senses high for any intruder.

'Now what?'

'The control room is one floor higher from here. We need to go through the hallway, going up the stairs and enter the room at the right.'

'And how do we do that, without anyone noticing us?'

Lucy stared at him directly. 'We don't.'

'But then the bombs…'

'I know, like I said, we need to improvise.'

Laxus turned back to the door, holding his arm up to strike, when a guard enters the room. Lucy quickly laid her hand on his arm. 'It's Gemini.'

The nostrils of Laxus was twitching and he smelled the familiar celestial scent. The guard had an old white camouflage uniform on. The face was clearly of a man with a brown mustache. Only the eyes gave a hint that something wasn't right. The guard vanished in a cloud of smoke and changed into two blue little creatures. 'Piri Piri.'

'As you can see, can't we just disguise ourselves into guards. They know our faces. The next issue is, that we can't shut down the main generator. Everything here exist out of magic, not only electricity and it would be too obvious. If they suspect us, then they would see our plan far ahead,' said Lucy in deep thought.

'I get your point.'

'Virgo I want you to make a tunnel to the jail, taking out the guards and camera's and free the mages together with Gemini. You have the screwdriver and the nippers?'

'Yes, princes.'

'Wait for my signal, we try to take over the control room at the same time.'

'Princes, wait. I believe you need this.' Virgo said, while showing Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles in her hands.

'Thanks Virgo,' said Lucy with a warm smile and saw how Virgo was making a hole, with Gemini following her.

'Will you be alright?' Asked Laxus, when he noticed how low her level of magic was.

Lucy took one long breath and stared with confidence to Laxus. 'I will.'

Laxus opened the door slightly and looked at the lamps at the ceiling. Noticing next all the guards and camera's. He looked back at Lucy, noticing her nod that she was ready. Sparkles were dancing around him and with a slight twitch, went the electricity to all the lamps, cameras and guards at the same time. The hallway went dark, only the slight groaning noises of the paralyzed guards could be heard. They ran to the stairs, trying not to lose any time. At the next floor Laxus quickly lashed out his lightning to the next guards, lamps and camera's, what he could see on the first sight. Lucy ran after him, while holding his coat, not able to see anything in the dark. They waited at the door, which should let them to the control room, already hearing noises of panic.

'Camera's 11, 15 and 19 offline, no response of squad gamma.'

'Camera's 8, 10 and 12 offline, no response of squad sigma.'

Lucy quickly send the signal to her spirits, while her other hand was holding her whip. 'Now,' she whispered.

Sherria was sitting in a corner with metal bars around her, when suddenly holes were appearing under all the guards in the room. They disappeared from sight, without a scream or any sound in that matter. Sherria was holding her breath when nothing happened. _What's going on?_ Electricity came out one of the large holes, shutting down the cameras.

'Ma'am we came to rescue you.'

Sherria screamed when suddenly a woman with pink hair appeared in a hole between her spread wide legs.

'Punishment?'

 _Punishment?_ Sherria's eyes widened when she remembered. She had seen this woman before. 'You're one of Lucy's spirit.'

'Please follow me.'

Sherria climbed through the hole out of her own cell, watching how the other four mages followed her. Gemini in form of Laxus jumped out of the hole.

'Laxus?'

'That's incorrect ma'am. That's Gemini, but no time to explain. Princes is getting low on magic.' Said Virgo while giving Gemini the screwdriver and nippers. The door to the jail opened and guards rushed to the mages. Virgo knocked them down and chained the unconscious guards up. 'We need to hurry.'

Laxus slammed the door open, punching the first guards down who were near him, while Lucy was lashing her magical whip around. She threw guards around the control room, while gasping for air, when she felt more of her magic being drawn. _Just a little bit longer._

Commander Quinn was watching how his soldiers was falling down one for one. _Disgusting mages._ He thought while he felt how his blood was running faster through his veins. A creepy smile became slowly visible on his face. He grasped his sabre with his left hand, while his other hand was grasping for his gun. He looked at the mages, waiting patiently and shot two times.

Laxus heard the clicking of a gun and managed to dodge the bullet in time, but Lucy doesn't have that hearing ability. Her eyes closed when she heard the firing of a gun, not able to dodge the bullet, she made herself ready for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes and saw Loke standing in front of her, who had used his Regulas magic to block of the bullet. He was fluttering his hand by the impact. 'Loke! Are you ok.'

'I will make it.'

Laxus was letting out a sigh of relief, while glaring at the man who was smirking madly. More guards were gathering around the lightning mage. He slammed his fist into the ground. 'Raging bolt.'

A bolt of lightning was merging from the ground and moving to the man. Anyone who came in touch with this attack, was immediately paralyzed. Quinn placed his sabre into the ground and shot a couple bullets while jumping backwards. The raging bolt was attracted by the sabre and avoided any other guard. The electricity was charging randomly in any direction when it had reached the sabre and stopped when it had lost all the energy.

The first bullet what was aimed at Laxus, had never reached its target, while the second bullet could only scratched Laxus upper arm. He growled in response.

Lucy breathing was getting heavier. 'Lucy! You need to close their gates!' screamed Loke.

'Not yet.' She lashed her whip at another guards. Her legs were trembling and sweat was crawling on her face. Tears were falling from her eyes. The first drop landed on her hand and she looked at it. _Why am I crying? Why do I feel miserly, so suddenly?_

An arm was wrapping around her throat. She was gasping for air, while her hands were trying to pull the arm away. She looked up and saw a slender man smirking like a madman.

'Oh you're so lovely dear, that expression. Those tears. It's all….entertaining.'

Lucy's eyes widened. _That voice._ A lacrima camera flew around catching as much as it could, while an assistant was creating the stage with more light and wind around the slender figure. Lucy wanted to feel angry, but instead she felt only sadness. _I should feel angry right….this…..something isn't right._

Lucy looked at Laxus and saw him smirking. His lips were trembling, holding back a laugh. 'Laxus?'

He shook his head while pinching his own arm. He was pinching so hard that his skin was turning a mixture of blue and red. Seconds later he was laughing, not knowing why.

Loke clearly confused by the situation had his eyes focused on the enemy. He could feel a slight pull on his emotions, but not strong enough to overpower his own rage. 'Let Lucy go.'

'Hmm interesting,' said Venal while a camera was flying around Loke. Venal looked at Quinn and started to laugh. 'Interesting indeed! You guys are wonderful! How did you do it?'

…

'…hmm no… no answer… no problem I will figure it out.'

…

'Escaping the game of deaths, but returning, trying to rescue your fellow mages! Hoping to stop the bombs in the control room, only to discover that I only have the switch,' said Venal while holding a small machine with a button attached to it. Lucy didn't dare to look, her eyes were getting irritated by all the tears. Her nose was getting full and little crying sounds were leaving her mouth. Laxus wasn't any better, he had trouble to breath from all the laughing, not even sure why he was laughing in a situation like this.

'Madness, strength, courage, fear, entertainment! I love you guys, except for you.' Venal pointing to Loke. 'Why aren't _you_ affected by my spell?'

 _Spell?_

'He isn't human, Venal. The girl in your arm in his master. It's a celestial spirit,' explained Quinn while keeping an eye out for the lightning mage. He walked to his sabre and pulled it out of the ground. No electricity to be found. The smirk on his face was gone. He cursed by the interfering of Venal. His hands were itching. He wanted to see them bleed, see them in pain in a real fight….his time of enjoyment had ended. Even if they hadn't notified Venal on the situation, it took him just a couple minutes to just grasp the situation and to interfere his fun, with his disgusting own magical powers.

Even if Venal was a mage, they had the same goal. They both hated mages in their own way.

'A spirit, how exciting! And this little girl is the master,' said Venal close to Lucy's face while his arm was strengthening the hold. Loke wanted to attack but saw the silent glint in Venal's eyes, with the little remote of the bombs in front of him. 'That look is good, maybe there is still hope for you.'

He looked back at Lucy enjoying the expression on her face. His lips almost touching Lucy's ear. 'I want you to fear. Let me see your expression of fear.'

The tears stopped and her eyes widened. Her whole body was started to tremble, while the color of her face turned pale. She was struggling in his arm grip while a scream of terror was leaving her mouth.

'Lucy!' Yelled Loke, while he was clenching his fist. He saw how the magic in Lucy's body was pulsing in and out. He was holding out his own gate, but Virgo and Gemini wasn't.

'Beautiful.' Smirked Venal madly, while the camera was catching the scene. He pushed Lucy to Quinn and looked at Laxus. 'So much rage, like an animal in a cage. Oh! It rhymed! Write that down, write that down!'

The assistant quickly grabbed a notebook and wrote the rhyme down. Laxus was boiling inside, while laugher was still slipping from his mouth. Never in his life did he wanted to hear her scream that way, never in his life did he wanted to see her cry that way. Never had he felt so much rage in his whole life. He stared at Lucy, wanting to hold her, wanting to protect her. His thoughts were interrupted, when he noticed a person standing in front of him. Laxus glared at the man and if his eyes could kill, that man would probably be lying death as first, when he was touching her.

'You're an animal indeed. Quinn give me your gun.'

'Eight bullets would be enough?'

'Plenty for fun time.'

Venal placed the gun in front of him, aiming at a random point, while keeping the remote in his other hand. Laxus feeling numb from laughing looked at the gun, knowing that even if he could attack, the risk of detonating the bombs were too high.

Loke was feeling helpless, looking at the scene in front of him. He flinched back when the gun was fired. Between Laxus laugher could he hear a half scream. A bullet had pierced his right leg.

'Make a close one shot of the next one. So many emotions. So much entertainment,' said Venal with a lunatic smile.

Laxus glared at the man while gnashing his teeth. 'F…Freak….' Managed Laxus to say between his endless laugher and his lack of oxygen.

Venal's smile vanished, instead was his face a storming rage. A vein on Venal's head was almost popping by the sound of that one word. Laxus knew that he was standing on a landmine, ready to be detonate.

'I never wanted this power, this….CURSE! Those eyes of yours…..you're like all the others. You disgust me!' He placed the gun in front of Laxus face. 'A close one shot of your death would be far more satisfying. Fear for me!'

Laxus stopped laughing and he grabbed his own arm, to stop the sudden trembling. His heart was beating faster while a chill went through his spine. He gnashed his teeth and tried to filter his senses. His hearing, sight, smell and feeling were in hyper drive. His body wanted to survive, wanted to life, from whatever what was causing this fear. Sparks were coming out of his body like a pulse. He couldn't control it.

Venal kept glaring at him, not afraid of the sparks that was almost hitting him. 'Curious isn't it…..what emotions can do with you. You shall die with this as your last memory. You shall die with this as your last feeling. Isn't that entertaining?'

Laxus had stopped looking at his eyes and looked down at the ground, trying to move, trying to do something. _So this is how it feels to be frozen by fear. Will I die…Die?_ Memories of his life was passing by. Time seemed to have stopped. Memories of Jiji, of his father, of his team mates, of the mistakes he had made, of Lucy's smile. Of things he had wanted. Wanted a wife and a child, smiling slightly when his wanted wife had the same face as Lucy. Only a slight whisper of his name, was pulling him back to the real world. He looked at Lucy and heard his name again in a whisper, while he saw her mouth forming the words. He then noticed the golden glow of her keys and then a weird sound under the floor.

'Any last words.' Said Venal with disgust. Laxus looked at him, still trying to get control over his fear.

'I hope you fall deep.'

Venal looked at him confused at first but tighten the grip on the gun. The ground under him disappeared and Venal eyes widened by the sudden fall. Still holding his sight at Laxus he pulled the trigger, while falling.

Laxus saw Venal's movement and cursed. _Move, move….MOVE!_

The bullet was fired and Laxus was able to fall over to the right. The bullet pierced his left shoulder and he was holding back his scream of pain. The fear was gone and Laxus laid still on his back catching his breath. Quinn and a couple of his guards were watching closely to the hole and pointing their gun. Sherria flew into the hole and made a whirlwind to block the incoming bullets.

'Hold fire!' Screamed Quinn.

Quinn noticed the girl and watched as another girl with pink hair came out in a weird maid costume came out of the hole. The woman in his arms was no longer trembling and he pointed his sabre to her neck. _Venal is out and the mages are free._ He looked at the door and saw four other mages walking pointing their anger at them.

'Don't come any closer.' Quinn said while pointing his sabre closer at Lucy's neck.

'Lucy!'

'Princess.'

Both her spirits stood still, while Sherria noticed the movement of the lightning mage. 'Don't be stupid. When your comrade fell into that hole, you knew it was over,' said Laxus while holding his arm. He pushed away the pain in his leg and shoulder, trying to sit up, leaning on his left leg.

'Then let's make a deal. A fight one on one and if I win, my men and I are free to go, if you win, we will go to prison without any fight.'

'Why would we do that?'

'Because some of you, would like to fight us, because of what we have done….maybe killed on of your comrade.' Quinn smirked and looked at Sherria, who's gnashing her teeth while feeling the weight of the blooded neckless in her hand.

'Let me fight him. For the love of my guildmate, for the love of all mages, let me fight him.'

Lucy could see the grief in the god slayer's eyes. 'Sherria.'

Laxus knew that anger, knew that pain and he sighed. 'Fine, kid.' And he looked at the man, who was smirking like madman.

'You got a deal.' Said Laxus.

Quinn pushed Lucy to Loke. Lucy almost fell over by the lack of magic, but was caught by Loke. She felt relief and her magic had stopped being drawn. Gemini was able to disarm the bombs, before his gate was closed of. She looked at Virgo and Loke, knowing that they were staying on their own strength.

One of the guards threw a handgun to Quinn. Quinn caught it and stood still holding his sabre in one hand and the gun in the other. 'Come at me mage.'

Sherria inhaled the air around her and Quinn noticed how the oxygen in the room was getting lower. He pointed his gun and fired two times. Sherria blocked the bullets with her wind. Her eyes widened when a sabre was cutting through her black wind, right after the bullets had made an impact. Sherria dodged the sabre and gathered air in hour mouth. 'Sky God Bellow!'

A piercing black wind roar came out of her mouth. Quinn jumped out of the way and looked at the hole of the building that was created by that one spell. 'Feisty for a little girl.'

'You resemble everything that isn't love. He didn't deserved this. He didn't deserved this cruelty!' Tears were gathering in her eyes while she took her stance. 'God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds.'

Wind in form of black feathers were gathering in her two hands and shot as a wind stream to Quinn. The wind felt little blades cutting his clothes and skin. Quinn screamed in pain and heavily panting for air. Holding himself up with his sabre stuck in the ground.

Sherria walked to the man with black wind gathering in her right hand. 'He was so young.' Memories of her fallen guildmate covered in blood while she was holding his hands was interfering her thoughts. 'He had just started as a mage.' The little boy smiled to her. _'I'm glad I was able to meet you. To be your friend. Thanks for everything.'_

A little ball of wind was formed around Quinn's head. Quinn was gasping for air, when the oxygen was getting to low. Sherria looked up with pain and disgust, when a hand was laid on her shoulder.

Lucy smiled sadly and shook her head. 'Let him go Sherria. It's ok.'

Anger was flashing through her eyes and no response could be found.

'Is this what your guildmate had wanted?'

The anger was ebbing away. Sherria cried loudly and the tears that had gathered in her eyes were falling like a waterfall from her cheeks. She hugged Lucy and felt how Lucy's hand was stroking her head. The black ball around Quinn's head vanished and he felt on the ground gasping for air. He looked up at the big shadow, knowing he had lost the deal. 'I don't know what had happened in your past, to create your hate for mages, but that doesn't compensate your deeds. You have abducted and killed mages. Mages that aren't even older then fifteen, maybe even younger, who have done nothing wrong to you. It isn't a mage that are wrong, but men in general. Mages are people, some are bad and some are good. Don't put us on the same junk pile.'

Quinn looked down at the ground, knowing that the lighting mage was right, but he couldn't stop his anger for mages. What had happened in the past will always hunt him.

'Commander Quinn!'

Quinn looked at his man. 'As a commander, I have failed you and I'm sorry for that. I have lost and hereby lost our way out. It's over. Throw your weapons on the ground.'

The man nodded, knowing that their lives were at risk if they attacked the mages now and threw their guns and knives on a big pile. Virgo chained them up and pulled an unconscious Venal out of the floor's hole, all chained up, with a special metal ring around his neck.

Loke walked to the computer and called the council. While waiting, Loke found a list of all the mages names, some he did know, but mostly were it names he had never heard from, or only had seen the name in the newspaper as a missing person.

Hours later came Doranbolt into the building and took Venal, Quinn and all the guards into custody. They brought the mages to a hospital and he was letting the guilds know of their condition. Some guards had escaped, during the fight and the council had searched the area for a whole week, to catch the remaining culprits.

Lucy smiled in her bed when Team Natsu came barging in her hospital room and she hugged them tightly. Raijinshu close behind them were running to Laxus, who had laid on another bed next to Lucy. Laxus flinched back when they hugged him. Pain from his shoulder and leg was going through his spine. He hold it in and smiled to his team mates. Feeling relieved that everything was over.

He and Natsu were the first one noticing the new guest and looked at the door opening. A silence crawled into the room when Lyon and Sherria entered the room. They bowed in front of everyone. 'Thank you for saving Sherria,' said Lyon finally.

'And thanks for stopping me,' said Sherria with a sad smile. 'I was so blind by my own anger. Killing a person isn't love. That makes me just like them.'

Lucy clenching the bed sheets in her hand. 'I'm sorry for your lose. He was just new in the guild right?'

Sherria looked up while tears were falling from her cheeks. She nodded. 'He was. We will honor him and keep our memories forth. I hope the council will find his body. I didn't managed to bury it.'

Lucy stoop up still trembling on her legs by the overuse of her magic and hugged Sherria. 'You did, what you could. It isn't your fault.'

'It feels like it's my fault. I'm a healer and when he was dying, I felt so helpless. I see his face every time I try to heal someone.' She looked at Laxus. 'I'm sorry that I couldn't heal your wounds.'

Laxus nodded in understanding. 'Take your time to heal. I would have declined your healing in the first place. You could say this is my way of remembering the whole event and its victims.'

They have talked almost the whole day and receiving thanks from other guilds and other mages. Talking and seeing the victims had helped them, lifting the stress that was on their shoulder. They were happy they were able to safe some of the mages, but felt sadness by knowing how many mages had lost their lives over the years by Venal and Quinn. The worst part of the day was confronting the pregnant woman from the picture. They weren't prepared and had hoped to see her after a couple of days, but here she stood in their room with master Bob on her side. It was the hardest part of the day, but also one of the most relieving part of the day, knowing that the guild will take of her and the baby.

All the newspapers and magazines wanted to know the story. Luckily for Laxus and Lucy kept the runes of Freed them all away, so that everyone, especially Laxus had the time to heal.

It was night and Lucy gasped for air when she woke up from her nightmare. It took some moments to stop the trembling of her hands and she looked at the light from the moon that came between the curtains of the window.

'Nightmare?'

Lucy jumped almost out of bed by the sudden rusty voice. 'Sorry Laxus, did I wake you up.'

'Not the first time this night.' He pulled his sheet a little bit off and stretched his arm wide, making a notion for her to crawl in his bed. 'Come here.'

A blush crawled on her cheeks, but why. This wasn't the first time she had slept in his arms and it didn't bothered her then, so why should it bothering her now. She walked to Laxus bed slowly and crawled against him. Feeling the comfortable warmth and the feeling of protection.

'Nothing will harm you. Try to get some well-deserved sleep.'

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, while Laxus wrapped the sheet around them, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

'Thanks Laxus.'

A smile was spreading on his face. 'You're welcome, Blondie.'

\- The predator became the prey and the prey became the predator –

 **That was it for Lalu week. I'm honored to have participate it, just don't look at the time, it took, for the finishing touch. (.') lol. I have learned much from it and I bow in shame for all the grammatical mistakes. My beta's had started to read my main story what I'm working on. I have never seen so much red in my life \\(O.O)/**

 **You will see this story popping up, with new chapters for Devilish. Curious if I can place the chapters in between… I will figure it out…(obvious new here!)**

 **Hug, punch or kick the favorite, follow bottom or leave a reply.**


End file.
